From Deep Within
by J.J.M. Fisher
Summary: When Tora, a lady samurai, meets a strange and powerful daiyokai, she discovers the source of her inhuman speed and skill with the blade. Will she learn to master what lies deep within her or die trying? Does the daiyokai have his own agenda for her?
1. Chapter 1: The Penalty of Refusal

**Disclaimer:** This tale occurs in the _InuYasha_ universe of Rumiko Takahasi and mainly features Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Inuyasha and his group do make a few guest appearances. All new characters belong to me and were creately solely for this story.

**Date Written:** 21 May 2007 – ongoing

* * *

**From Deep Within**

**Chapter 1: The Penalty of Refusal**

Tora gazed calmly at the armed soldiers that surrounded her, weapons already drawn. Her short hair danced about her solemn face in the gentle spring breeze. Both of her hands hung by her sides and her stance was one of indifference, but beneath the unconcerned exterior, she was prepared to strike.

"Lady Tora," the captain of the soldiers called to her in a deep, booming voice.

He sat astride a warhorse and his armor clanked noisely when he moved. He was not a young man but still in his prime. His weathered and scarred face had seen many battles, and there was no doubt that he was a powerful samurai.

"Lady Tora," he said as he leveled the young woman before him with an even gaze. "I have been ordered to bring you before my lord, Ura Kotoku."

"For what purpose does he have with one such as me?" Tora asked.

"Your fame has spread all over the countryside, and Lord Ura will give you anything that you desire if you would align yourself with him. Power, glory, or riches. He will pay you handsomely."

Tora looked down and touched the hilt of her katana with one finger, tracing the pommel thoughtfully. A small, disapproving smile appeared on her face. When she brought her head back up, her eyes were narrowed. Everything about the young woman seemed to have changed. While a moment before she had been calm and uninterested, there was now a presence of authority and danger about her.

"Tell your master that I do not fight for power, glory, or riches," she said sternly.

The samurai was silent for a moment. Then he spoke: "So the rumors are true. Lady Tora is nothing but a weak woman after all. We were mistaken if we believed that one such as you had the ability to aid my lord's army in battle."

The young woman threw her head back and laughed. Her melodic laughter carried on the air and seemed to echo in the woods around them, soft and mocking. Even the battlehardened soldiers felt uneasy with that sound ringing in their ears. Then the laughter stopped abruptly.

"You think that such insults will spur me to anger," Tora responded. "You waste my time. I do not fight as you do nor will I swear fidelity to a pathetic daimyo such as Ura Kotoku."

"Very well. You leave me no other choice. If you will not come willingly, then I have orders to bring you by force."

He raised a hand and signaled his men to attack and without hesitation, the men charged.

In a blink of an eye, Tora drew her katana from its sheath in her obi. She blocked the first blows and sliced through the men's armor effortlessly. Despite being outnumbered twenty to one, it was clear that her skill far surpassed any of the soldiers that came at her. She disabled them swiftly yet she avoided slaying them. Instead, the injured lay strewn on the ground or attempted to gather their weapons for a second attack. All the while, the samurai and his two subordinates remained mounted and watched the entire scene calmly.

Mere minutes after the order had been given, Tora stood in the center of a circle of bleeding and disarmed soldiers. The blade of her sword was red with blood, but she appeared to be completely unharmed despite wearing minimal armor. Her eyes were narrow and dark, her face emotionless, and her body poised for more action.

"My opinion of you has changed, Lady Tora," the samurai said. "You are, indeed, a powerful warrior. May I ask why you did not slay my men?"

"Unlike you, I do not fight to kill," Tora replied shortly.

"Then tell me, Lady Tora, what do you fight for?"

The young woman remained silent, and the samurai took a deep breath.

"I sadly regret that I must dispose of you then. It seems such a waste of talent and beauty."

With a signal from the subordinate on his right, more soldiers stepped out from the forest. Tora calmly watched them with her eyes as they approached. There were far too many for her to fight at once and no possible way to escape. She straightened, wiped the bloody blade of her katana on her kimono, and sheathed the weapon.

"Have you reconsidered?"

Tora looked at the samurai, and he saw in her eyes a mixture of defiance and sorrow.

"I have not."

"Very well."

The soldiers approached in unison, two or three rows deep, constricting the circle around her. The clanking of their armor and the smell of their sweat filled the air. Tora closed her eyes and waited. The men were ten feet away. Wait. Seven feet. Wait. Five feet. Wait. Three feet.

The sound of Tora's katana being drawn from its sheath rang loudly through the forest and was so quickly executed that the soldiers barely saw the blade. Despite being hard pressed on every side, the lady samurai moved like a whirlwind. Her blade danced here and there, blocking and striking with great speed and accuracy.

From his perspective on horseback, the samurai watched the woman move in what seemed a perfectly choreographed dance. Ten of his men fell. Then twenty. Then twenty-five. Still the soldiers attacked until an opening in Tora's defense was found. A blade sliced her arm and another struck her side causing a moment's hesitation in her movements.

Her katana was knocked from her hand, but she managed to avoid the next blow by resorting to ju-jutsu. Even without a weapon, she continued to defend herself well until another strike forced her to her knees. The soldiers halted and looked to their commander for instructions.

"Finish her," the samurai ordered stoically.

One man nodded and drew back his arm to stab Tora through the stomach. She knelt on the ground, one hand holding the wound in her side. With her eyes still closed, she anticipated the killing blow.

The deafening sound of two blades clashing mere inches from her caused Tora to opened her eyes. The soldier was falling to the ground, eyes wide with surprise. Tora could not help but notice that the center of his armor was completely melted away, exposing a fatal wound to the man's chest. Wounds made by claws.

A stranger attacked the soldiers with such speed that it was difficult to even see him. His first attacks took down five men in one strike, causing confusion among the rest. Some men backed away, terrified, while others struck out at the new enemy. The stranger dodged the soldiers' attacks with little effort and dispatched them just as easily. Within seconds, the only people left alive were the samurai and his two subordinates. The stranger stood calmly surrounded by the dead, and Tora turned her head to see the face of her savior.

He was unusually tall with silvery hair that hung loose to his knees. He wore mainland-styled armor over a white kimono with a red pattern on the collar and sleeves. A large spiked pauldron covered his left shoulder and a strange white fur was draped over the other. In his sash was tucked two different swords, and yet he had attacked the soldiers without drawing either weapon. But it was his face that surprised Tora and the men the most. The stranger had piercing golden eyes, a blue crescent on his forehead, and two stripes on either cheek.

The samurai and his subordinates were visibly shaken by his appearance, their faces drawn and their bodies frozen. Tora knew of no one who would cause veteran samurai to freeze in fear. The horses were also acting up, pulling on their reins and snorting anxiously.

"You... you... you are a yōkai!" the samurai choked out. The stranger said nothing, but continued to stare at the men. His face was completely unreadable. "Who... who... who are you?"

"I have no need to identify myself to those such as you," the stranger spoke with disdain dripping from every word.

Then without even a warning, he leaped at the three men with his right arm extended. Tora saw the sharp claws rip through each man's armor and they fell one by one from the horses. The horses balked at the presence of the daiyōkai and fled.

Tora's vision blurred. She had lost a great deal of blood from her injuries, and she doubled over. The pain was excruciating. The last thing she saw was the daiyōkai's ankle-boots approaching.


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Special

**Chapter 2: Someone Special**

"Lord Sesshomaru."

A child's voice penetrated Tora's mind, drawing her back from the dark abyss.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is the lady going to be alright?"

There was a soft, warm touch of a small hand on her forehead.

"The wounds look deep. The mortal is probably dead already, and good riddance," someone else said matter-of-factly.

"Jaken, the woman is not dead."

That voice. Tora had heard it somewhere before... Swords clashing. Pain. Melted armor. The stranger in white. Suddenly, everything came flooding back to her.

"She is waking up, Lord Sesshomaru," the child spoke once more.

Tora opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a little girl in an orange and white kimono leaning over her with a relieved expression on her face. Then a second face came into her field of vision. It was a small frog-like creature with a beak, large eyes, and a strange hat upon his bald head.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! She _is_ alive!" the creature squeaked in surprise as he leaped back.

"Master Jaken, you are so silly," the little girl laughed.

Tora forced herself to sit up. Pain shot through her side and across her back, and it was followed immediately by a wave of nausea. She forced herself to focus as she surveyed her surroundings as quickly as possible. They were in a glade deep within the forest, and judging from the pale light, it was nearly sunset. The girl was kneeling next to her, her small hands on her knees. The frog-creature was hastening away. In his hand was a strange staff that appeared to have two heads carved into the top.

Yet she could not see _him_. She knew he was there – she could feel him – but he was not within her sight.

"You should not move yet, nee-san," the little girl scolded softly. "You were hurt very badly."

The lady samurai touched her injured side and felt bandages. Looking down at herself, she noticed for the first time how badly she had been injured. She had been struck by five severe blows: one to the left arm, two on the right arm, one across the back, and the wound to her side. Not to mention that her forearms and hands were bandaged from the many defensive injuries she received after her katana had been knocked from her hands.

"I tended to your wounds," the little girl said cheerfully.

"Thank you..."

"I am Rin."

"Thank you, Rin."

"Who are you, nee-san?"

Tora looked down into the girl's curious face. Pushing the pain aside, she gave Rin a gentle smile. "I am called Tora."

As she spoke, she could almost feel his strange golden eyes watching her. He was behind her, lounging against the trunk of a tree, but she did not look. If she attempted to move, she knew she would reopen her wounds and she did not have the strength to withstand that level of pain. So she remained as she was, her hands digging into the grass and dirt to keep herself from collapsing.

"Tora-san, why did those men attack you?" Rin asked.

"They desired my skills," the young woman replied quietly. She tried not to wince as she continued. "I am a lady samurai, trained in kenjutsu, battojutsu, and ju-jutsu by my father. Those men were sent by their lord to enlist my allegiance for an upcoming battle. I refused the invitation."

"And so they tried to kill you?" the girl's eyes widened in horror.

"Rin, stop babbling," the frog-creature interrupted. "We do not have time to spend nursing a weak human. Lord Sesshomaru is very busy."

"There is no need to nurse me," Tora replied with such calm in her voice that the creature looked surprised. "I am able to tend to my own wounds. I have caused enough trouble for your lord and have no desire to become a burden."

"But, Tora-san, you are too weak to move and if you remain here alone—"

"I appreciate your kindness and concern," the young woman interrupted weakly. The pain was intensifying and her vision blurred once more. "Thank you, Rin..."

Tora lost consciousness and fell backwards, but the little girl managed to grab her by the shoulders. Rin held the woman in her arms for a moment, gazing down at the pale face. If only her hair had been longer, she would have looked identical to... Rin shook her head in a futile attempt to push away the memories. She gently set Tora down on the ground, aware that tears were filling her eyes.

"Pathetic humans," Jaken snapped. "They are all so weak."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru, can she stay with us?"

The daiyōkai stared passively at the little girl and watched as a tiny tear slipped down her cheek. It dropped and landed on the young woman's face. Rin stroked a strand of Tora's hair tenderly as if the woman was someone special to her.

"Rin, stop crying," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She immediately wiped the tears from her eyes. When she looked up, the smile he was used to seeing had returned to her face.

"Jaken, make a fire for Rin."

"But... but... my _lord_—" The small yōkai stopped his protest immediately when he saw the look on his master's face. "Yes, my lord! Please, please do not look at me like that!"

He hurried around the grove to gather sticks and then used the staff to light the fire. Under his breath, he muttered, "Stupid girl."

But Rin was not listening. She seemed completely absorbed in watching the young woman. Ah-Un approached and laid down directly behind her. For once, Rin was oblivious to the creature as she held one of Tora's hands in her own.

"Tora-san," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Potential for Great Power

**Chapter 3: Potential for Great Power**

It was night and the forest was filled with darkness when Tora woke. She could see the illuminated crescent of the moon through the foliage above her. The pain in her side was considerably less. She lay still for a moment, listening to the sounds around her and peering through the darkness.

Next to her slept a large two-headed creature curled protectively around the sleeping form of little Rin. The frog-creature, Jaken, was resting with his back to the creature, his small arms still holding the staff. From his slow and steady breathing, Tora knew that he was asleep as well.

Still she waited. When she did not feel his presence, she sat up. The pain increased with the movement, but she took deep, even breaths. Slowly, she forced herself to stand despite shearing pain that spread throughout her entire body. Her legs were weakened but able to hold her weight if she did not push herself too far.

Tora paused to gaze down at Rin, and then she quietly walked away from the sleeping trio. Her steps were slow, and she used the trees as support. More than once she stopped and leaned against a tree trunk as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Gradually she walked farther and farther away from the camp. A short time later, her hands were shaking so badly that she paused once more. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the tree, trying to ignore the pain.

Then, suddenly, shivers ran down her body, and she became alert. Her body tensed and her hand instinctively moved to her obi to grip her katana. Her hand closed on nothing but air. Her katana had been lost in the fight, and now she was injured, alone, and weaponless.

She turned cautiously so her back was to the tree and peered into the surrounding darkness, trying to find the source of danger. Something very powerful was approaching.

"You are leaving."

It was _him_.

The daiyōkai stepped out of the shadows in front of her and stopped just a few feet away. Tora relaxed slightly but did not lower her guard completely. She could feel the power eminating from him.

"If you are leaving, then you have need of this."

Lord Sesshomaru raised his right hand and held out Tora's sheathed katana. Her eyes moved down the sheath to his claws, remembering vividly how he had killed over thirty soldiers with just that one hand. Her eyes moved up his fur and armor to his face, and she took in the strange markings.

"You had no reason to enter that fight. Please, tell me, my lord, why you did so."

She searched his face as she spoke, but his was an impenetrable mask that revealed no emotions or hints to his thoughts. He simply stood there with his arm extended, holding her sword and returning her gaze. In the few yōkai Tora had encountered before, their hatred for humanity was so thick that it was almost tangible. However, this one, who was by far the most powerful, appeared apathetic despite saving her life.

Tora steadied herself and walked over to Lord Sesshomaru. Her hand reached up and grasped the sheath of her katana.

"You have my gratitude, my lord," she said softly. "What do you want me to do?"

For a moment, both of their hands held the sheath. Then he released the sword and withdrew.

"Do as you want."

Without another word, he turned and walked away. Tora glanced first at the katana and then at the daiyōkai's quickly disappearing form. Though she could not explain how, she felt stronger than she had moments before. There was something about him that she could not ignore, and Rin's cheerful smile returned to her mind.

- - - - -

Sesshomaru heard the young woman slide the sheath into her obi and the sound of her footsteps as she followed him. Just as he suspected she would. He knew more about her than she knew about herself. He had smelt it in her blood two days before and, out of curiosity, had followed the scent to the scene of the battle.

At first, he had not planned on involving himself but merely watched from the forest as the young woman was attacked. After all, what was one woman to him? Especially one who sheathed her weapon moments before certain death. Any warrior who gives in simply because he is out-numbered does not deserve his life.

Then she attacked.

He was mildly surprised at the speed and skill, especially since she had done so with her eyes closed and continued to fight the entire time without using her sight. She was not merely reacting to what she saw, but she had been predicting her attackers' movements through sounds, smells, and vibrations. Had the numbers been twenty less, she would have defeated them all – an amazing feat for any human, but she was not just any human.

She was a hanyō.

One of her parents had been a lesser inu-yōkai. The scent was thick about her, especially after she was wounded and bled.

At the last moment, Sesshomaru decided to intervene. He could not explain the exact reason why he did so, especially since he despised all hanyō. They were merely manifestations of some yōkai's weakness for pathetic humans, and he, Sesshomaru, has no such weakness. Yet he intervened. After dispatching the soldiers, he had a passing thought of leaving the unconscious hanyō right where she fell.

However, her skills were quite incredible, and he sensed in her the potential for greater power. She was not even aware that yōkai blood ran in her veins, because she had been born with not one yōkai characteristic. No dog ears. No fangs. No claws. She appeared to be a perfect human, which was so rare that he had never before seen such a thing. The yōkai power was hidden inside of her and just awaited a guiding hand to bring it out.

So he carried her to where he left Rin and Jaken, and Rin obediently tended to the young woman's wounds. Since then, he had been observing the hanyō, both when she was asleep and when she was awake, and he learned everything he needed to know.

- - - - -

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin's cheerful voice pulled Tora out of her thoughts, and she realized that they were once more back at the camp. The little girl had raced over to the daiyōkai and stopped just short of touching him. The joy that was evident on her face at being in Sesshomaru's presence was strange but comforting. The girl was beaming up at him as he walked right by her, and then her gaze fell on the young woman following him.

"Tora-san!"

The girl hurried over to Tora and did not show the same restraint she had with Sesshomaru. She threw her arms around Tora's waist and hugged her. Despite the pain from her injuries, the young woman returned the embrace.

"I was so worried, Tora-san," the girl said. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Lord Sesshomaru and I... spoke," Tora comforted the child, "and I did not wish to disturb you."

"Are you going to stay, nee-san?"

Sesshomaru paused and looked back at the two. Tora's bandaged hand stroked Rin's hair and a smile appeared on her tired face.

"Yes. For now."

Satisfied, the daiyōkai continued over to where Jaken and Ah-Un were. Jaken seemed unsure whether to be irritated or flustered at the fact that his master had returned with a human in tow and that human has announced that she was staying.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, my lord?" the retainer stammered.

"Remain here with Rin and Tora."

"Yes, my lord, but where are you going? My lord? Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru was already walking away, and Jaken sighed at being ignored. He gripped the staff in his hands and stared begrudgingly at Rin and Tora. "Whatever can Lord Sesshomaru want with two, stupid human girls?"


	4. Chapter 4: Flowers, Hot Springs, and

**Chapter 4: Flowers, Hot springs, and a Gift**

The strange group spent the next three days in the forest glade while Tora's injuries healed. She was taken care of by little Rin, who hardly ever left her side. Jaken, apparently on orders by the daiyōkai, never let the child out of his sight, so he was often hovering around as well. Tora grew used to his grumbling and temper quickly, as it hardly ceased. She also grew familiar with the two-headed creature Rin called Ah and Un.

By the third day, the young woman was able to walk around with only a slight pain that was easily ignored. It was midmorning, and Tora was seated against a tree watching the little girl pick wildflowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be returning soon," the girl said as she carefully selected a yellow flower to add to her small bouquet. She stood up and brought the flowers over to the young woman. "Do you like these, Tora-san?"

"They are very beautiful."

"Lord Sesshomaru will like them."

Tora wondered if the stoic daiyōkai would find five small flowers appealing. She could not picture him accepting the colorful bouquet...

_As Lord Sesshomaru approaches, Rin races towards him with her small bouquet of red and yellow flowers. "Lord Sesshomaru, I gathered these just for you!" she exclaims, beaming her childish smile. The tall daiyōkai grabs the girl as she reaches him and swings her around in the air. Both laugh happily and carefree. Then Sesshomaru sets the child back on her feet, and he takes the flowers with his hand. _

_"They are beautiful, Rin-chan. I will cherish them." And he slips the long stems into the top of his sash so that the blossoms are over his heart. "There," he says. His golden eyes sparkling with paternal mischief. "Now they are as near to my heart as you." _

_Rin leans forward against the daiyōkai, her face pressing against his fur, and Sesshomaru embraces her with his arm. His face is aglow with love and joy, his features softened by a wide smile._

...Tora could barely contain her laughter at the thought. She caught herself just in time and cleared her throat.

"Rin, you and I should bathe," Tora changed the subject quickly. "There is a hot spring near by."

"You cannot go!" Jaken glared at the young woman. "Lord Sesshomaru could be coming back any time now."

"Jaken, do not argue with me," the young woman warned calmly. She used the tree to assist her in standing up. "Come, Rin."

"Coming!" She raced over to Jaken and handed him her five small flowers. "Please, Master Jaken, could you hold these for me?"

Without waiting for a reply, the little girl took Tora's hand and the two walked away from a stunned Jaken.

Jaken glanced down at the flowers in his hand and then up at the departing humans. Suddenly, he panicked.

"What do I do? Oh, what do I do? Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if anything happens to Rin. Ah-Un, we must follow them. At once!"

The hot spring was just a little ways away from the camp. A few exposed boulders as well as overgrown trees along the bank gave the place enough privacy. Rin quickly undressed and left her kimono and obi in a pile on a rock. She stepped into the water quickly and laughed as her hasty plunge caused water to splash over the rocks.

Tora smiled as she set her sheathed katana against a rock and slowly untied her obi. She then carefully removed her own kimono. She looked over the torn fabric stained with blood and sighed. Then she removed her undergarments and the bandages, and joined Rin. The hot water felt wonderful on her skin, easing her aching muscles. She ducked her head under and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Tora-san, why is your hair so short?" Rin asked suddenly.

The young woman pushed her wet bangs from her face and looked at the girl.

"I am a lady samurai. Since I was younger than you are, my father trained me as a warrior. When I was older, I fought alongside him and other great samurai for our feudal lord. It is very difficult to fight properly when one has long hair."

"Lord Sesshomaru has very long hair, and he is the best," the child replied. Tora laughed.

"He also is a yōkai," she pointed out. "I am merely a human."

Rin's face suddenly turned serious. "Tora-san, if you did have long hair, you... you would look like..."

"I would look like whom?"

The child averted her eyes and shook her head. "Someone I once knew."

Tora gazed thoughtful at her for a moment, wondering who in her past she was referring to. It was obviously someone very dear to her. However, Tora decided not to push the subject. If Rin wished to tell her, then she would eventually do so.

The young woman reached out and took a hold of Rin's hand. She pulled the girl through the water to her. She cupped her chin and gently raised the child's face upwards.

"Rin, why do you accompany Lord Sesshomaru? What happened to your family?"

Tears threatened to fill the girl's eyes, and she looked away.

"They were killed a long time ago by bandits. I was all alone until I found Lord Sesshomaru." A smile appeared on her face again. "He was kind to me."

_A blur of white flashed by her vision and four soldiers dropped to the ground. She forced herself to look despite the excruciating pain and the exhaustion that was taking hold of her. He was standing in the midst of the fallen men, blood dripping from his fingers. He was so calm as he stared at the last remaining of her attackers._

"And whenever I was in danger, he came to save me," Rin continued softly.

_He stood with the sheath in his hand, the fur draped over his shoulder dancing in the slight breeze. His piercing golden eyes staring at her, through her, without so much as a flicker of emotion. She felt as if he was peering deep within her to a place not even she knew of._

The girl looked up towards the sky and watched a cloud, white and puffy, float lazily by.

_Her right hand grasped the sheath just a hairs breadth away from his, and she bowed her head. Solemnly, she said, "You have my gratitude, my lord. What do you want me to do?" She saw his clawed fingers release the sheath and drop to his side, vanishing inside the long, flowing sleeve of his kimono. _

"I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever," the girl whispered, just loud enough for Tora to hear.

_"Do as you want." There was no scorn in his tone of voice as he spoke those words, and she caught her breath in surprise. Looking up quickly, she discovered he was already walking away, and something from deep within her called out. She needed to follow him. _

"I'm done!" Rin suddenly announced with a giggle.

Without warning, she shook her head playfully. Droplets of the warm water flew everywhere, including into Tora's face, pulling her abruptly from her thoughts. Rin left the hot spring and quickly dressed in her kimono. Then she sat down on a rock to ring out her hair.

Tora finished washing the blood, dirt, and sweat from her body. She sat down next to Rin to examine her injuries. She was surprised at how quickly her wounds were healing. She had always been a fast healer, but these wounds, potentially life-threatening only days ago, were already closing and new skin was forming. Still, she took a small jar from her kimono sleeve and opened the lid.

"Rin, could you put this on my back?" she asked.

"Yes, Tora-san."

Rin took the salve, and Tora turned slightly so her back was to the child.

"This smells good," the girl commented as her small fingers gently brushed the cool paste across the ridged wound. "Tora-san, what does this do?"

"It is a special mixture of herbs that wards off infection," the young woman replied.

"Did you make this?"

"I did."

"There! All done."

Rin gave the jar back to Tora. The young woman dipped her own fingers into the pale, greenish ointment. She was about to apply it to her side when she suddenly sensed a strong presence behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed happily.

Tora's hand wavered slightly, uncertain what to do.

The little girl leaped from the rock and rushed to the daiyōkai's side.

Quite a few thoughts rushed through her mind.

"Tora-san is feeling much better today, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin continued excitedly.

This was not the first time in her life that she had been seen naked by a man.

"My lord, Sesshomaru! You have returned!" Jaken cried out. Tears of relief swelled in his large eyes.

However, that knowledge did not make her situation any more comfortable.

The yōkai retainer pushed his way through the bushes and planted himself right next to Sesshomaru. He looked ridiculous with his hat askew, the staff of the two heads in one hand and a bouquet of small wildflowers in the other.

She resisted the temptation to hastily grab her kimono to cover herself.

Sesshomaru gave the child a fond look. "Did you behave, Rin?"

Such an act would definitely appear foolish.

"Yes, my lord," Rin replied cheerfully. "Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un all behaved."

Instead, she applied the ointment to the wound on her side with as much composure as she could manage.

"Tora."

Her entire body stiffened at the sound of her name, but she did not turn around.

Sesshomaru gazed directly at the young woman's back. The blade wound stretched from her left shoulder to her right hip, but it was knetting together nicely. Given time, there will not even be a scar to mark the injury. Without a word, he approached and set a neatly folded bundle on the rock next to Tora. Then he turned to leave.

Tora looked down at the brand new garment in surprise. The kimono was white with purple around the collar and sleeves. She touched it and traced the small flower pattern with her fingertips. She wondered if this had been the reason for his absence.

"Thank you, my lord," Tora whispered softly.

The daiyōkai paused for just a moment, looking over his shoulder at the woman. Then he continued into the trees, followed closely by Rin and Jaken.

"Rin, will you take your flowers now?" Jaken implored. "Rin? Rin!"

The girl turned her head towards the yōkai retainer, a look of surprise on her face.

"Um, did you say something, Master Jaken?"

"Oh, nevermind," the small yōkai sighed. He let the flowers fall to the ground as he hurried to catch up with his master.

When Tora no longer felt _his_ presence, she stood and dressed in the new kimono. It fit her perfectly and was vaguely similar to Sesshomaru's own attire. She tied her obi about her waist and slid her katana securely into it. Then she slipped the small jar of salve into her sleeve.

She gathered her old, stained kimono. It would have to be burned. With that thought in mind, she left the hot spring quickly.


	5. Chapter 5: Inevitable Failure

**Chapter 5: Inevitable Failure**

Tora set the old clothes down next to the ashes of the fire and looked around the glade. Rin was spinning around in circles with her arms outstretched to either side while an irrate Jaken was shouting at her to stop. The girl laughed happily and then tumbled into the grass, her small chest heaving. The yōkai cried out in alarm and rushed over to make sure she was not hurt.

"Rin, are you hurt?"

"I am fine, Master Jaken!" she giggled.

The young woman smiled softly at the scene.

"Tora, follow me."

She had not even noticed Sesshomaru standing among the trees. Strange as she usually sensed his presence, but she had allowed her mind to be distracted. Tora gave a quick nod and obediently followed him. The daiyōkai lead her through the woods, and they walked in complete silence. Though the hot springs had done wonders for easing her pains, she was beginning to feel a dull ache in her side.

Suddenly, they broke through the trees and stepped out into the full sunlight. Tora had to blink quite a few times, adjusting her eyes to the brilliance. They were standing in a large clearing where wildflowers blanketed the even ground. Sesshomaru walked out to the center and turned to face her. With the sunlight reflecting off his armor, the hilts of his swords, and even his silvery hair, the daiyōkai seemed illuminated in a dazzling white light.

Tora could not even make out his face.

Then a soft, puffy cloud lazily drifted in front of the sun and the land seemed to plunge into darkness. No, not darkness. The world seemed muted, all of the colors dull.

"Tora, draw your weapon," Sesshomaru ordered.

She stared calmly at the daiyōkai for a moment, hiding the shock underneath a composed expresson.

"My lord, I do not understand."

"Draw your weapon," he repeated.

Furrowing her brow, she did as he commanded. The blade rang as it was pulled free from the sheath, and she brought up it before her, poised for action.

"Now you will attack," Sesshomaru said.

Tora blinked slowly. The daiyōkai had just ordered her to attack him. She could see that he was serious, and she trusted him.

So she pushed the doubts and confused thoughts to a different part of her mind. The moment she had stepped into the clearing, she had analyzed the terrain with a warrior's eye. It was second nature, a habit that had kept her alive many times before. She brought that information to the forefront of her mind and quickly assessed the situation.

Her opponent stood in the center of the clearing, exposed on all sides. A frontal attack would be futile, yet she had seen his amazing speed before. She would never be able to get around him, and any attack she attempted from this distance would easily be avoided. This was not a fight she could win.

But that was not the point, she realized. Sesshomaru was testing her, perhaps wishing to judge her skill. The growing pain in her side was also reminded her that she was not completely healed from her injuries. So she would simply have to attack at her best.

Tora sheathed her sword and flicked the hilt so the blade was out by only a few inches. She walked out into the clearing until a mere ten feet separated her from the daiyōkai. With a deep calming breath, she closed her eyes. Her mind went blank, all thoughts hidden away.

Slowly, she focused her hearing, tuning her ears to catch even the smallest of sounds. The blades of grass rustling despite the barely existant breeze. A squirrel clamoring up a tree a few yards away. Water rushing faintly down a nearby river obscured by the trees. Then she focused her sense of touch so that even the air around her caused the hairs on her arms to tingle. And lastly, she focused her sense of smell until a faint scent reached her. It was his scent.

Though it had felt like minutes to her, the lady samurai had heightened her senses in the moment after closing her eyes. By her next deep breathe, she was fully prepared.

She struck, drawing her sword and lunging forward in the same moment. With her eyes closed, she saw the world through scents, sounds, and sensations. Her lunge brought her within two feet of her opponent. At the last second, she spun to her right, sweeping her blade around and striking horizontally at his exposed left side. The difference in air pressure on her skin told her that he had moved to his right, avoiding the blow. Her ears caught his faint steps and the rustle of his kimono.

Without even stopping her forward motion, she twisted her body in the opposite directly. Her katana whistled as it swung through the air quickly. Had she been fighting a human, the blade would have sliced through their legs, but the daiyōkai dodged the move yet again.

Tora struck again and again. Each time she missed her target by centimeters, but she refused to allow the failure to dampen her control. She kept herself focused and her senses tuned. Then she felt a slight change and a whisper of a kimono sleeve moving. She instinctively shifted from offensive to defensive and brought her katana up just in time to block her opponent's blade. The force of the blow sent powerful vibrations up her arms, overwhelming her sense of touch. She refocused, listening intently for any clue to his next move.

His attacks were fast, almost too fast for her, but she managed to block each of them out of pure reflex. Her body was beginning to protest to the grueling pace. Her arms burned from the force of his sword's impacts, and sharp pains shot from her wounds. If only she had a wakizashi she might have had a chance... Yet she still kept on, refusing to give in to exhaustion or pain. His offense had to have a weak point somewhere, and she focused all of her energy into finding it.

Suddenly, she found it. He brought his sword downwards in a backhanded swing, but Tora did not move to block it. Instead, she used the last bit of her strength to spin in the opposite direction and used her momentum to strike at his exposed right shoulder. Her katana struck something, but her blade was repelled. Overcome by the fatigue and pain, her body shut down and Tora collapsed.

The mokomoko covering Sesshomaru's shoulder bristled as he straightened and returned the Tenseiga to its sheath. He turned and looked down at the young woman. The katana was still tightly clenched in her hand, though he could plainly see she was momentarily unconscious. She had surpassed her physical limits with that last bout of energy.

Sesshomaru had not expected such speed from her in her current condition, and he was reminded of Kasumi. There were some similarities, though Tora was noticeably smaller. It was quite possible that she was Kasumi's. That yōkai had always shown an unpleasant interest in humans.

Tora began to stir. Her fingers retained their grip on the katana as she forced herself up to her knees. With her eyes still closed, she slowly brought the sword in front of her. The blade was barely off the ground, and her arms shook slightly. Sweat dotted her brow from the effort, but she raised the tip of the sword. To Sesshomaru's amusement, it appeared the young woman was planning on continuing the spar.

"Tora, stop," he ordered.

The lady samurai dropped the katana and fell forward on to her hands. A spasm of pain rippled through her followed closely by a second and third. Finally, her body relaxed, and she gasped for air. Taking deep breathes, she pushed the agonizing pain aside and fought to regain her composure.

At last, she leaned back on her heels, placed her hands on her knees, and bent her head. She knelt humbly in front of Sesshomaru, awaiting farther instructions.

"Put the weapon away."

She obediently removed the sheath from her obi. She reached for the katana and the sword rang softly as it was slid into the sheath.

"Come," he ordered as he walked passed her.

Tora used the sheathed sword as a prop to help her to her feet, wincing at the pain. It felt as if her entire body was on fire, but she steeled herself. Straightening, she returned the sword to her obi. Then she followed the daiyōkai despite the growing distance between them. Her breathing was labored and her steps small. She did not have the engery to spare even a thought about the outcome of the test. All of her strength went to staying conscious and putting one foot in front of the other. Her eyes remained on the long silvery hair before her until they reached the glade.

Taking a deep breath, she sank against one of the trees as Rin raced over to Sesshomaru. Tora did not even hear the little girl's voice greet the daiyōkai. The pain was fading away and she could no longer keep her eyes open. Her chin dropped to her chest as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Crescent Moon

**Chapter 6: Under the Crescent Moon**

Tora found herself watching the daiyōkai's back as he walked along the fields with Jaken at his heels. She was riding Ah-Un with Rin in front of her, and for a long time, they traveled underneath the night sky. The moon was only a tiny sliver of light, but hundreds of stars twinkled merrily.

Sesshomaru had not said one word regarding the fight, but Tora did not sense disappointment in his silence. Still, she wondered about his thoughts.

"Tora-san," Rin suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, Rin." She glanced down at the top of the little girl's head as she felt Rin stir against her arms.

"Tora-san, what is your mother like?"

Tora's eyes widened in surprised. She had not been prepared for such a direct question, but then her face softened. It was only natural that a little girl whose own family had been taken from her a long time ago would wonder about these things. Tora gave Rin a gentle squeeze.

Neither riders of Ah-Un noticed Sesshomaru's eyes shift towards them.

"I do not know," Tora answered honestly. "I never met her. She died when I was born, and my father did not talk about her."

"Oh. I'm sorry," the girl whispered.

"Do not be. My father was a very good man, a famous samurai who was the retariner of a very powerful lord. He led our lord's samurai and soldiers in many battles and was victorious. Even though most men would have given a daughter over to female relatives to raise, he decided to raise me himself."

Tora stroked a strand of the girl's hair as she remembered her father.

"His men did not understand why he treated me like a son. When I was about your age, Rin, I overheard them talking amongst themselves. They said that my father should have just remarried and had a son instead of training me..."

She sighed softly.

"I was not treated very kindly when my father was not around."

"Were you ever... beaten?" Rin asked hesitantly.

There was a slight quiver in her voice as she spoke, and Tora knew immediately that the little girl had probably experienced something of the sort herself.

"The men would not lay a finger on me for fear of my father's wrath, but the children..."

Tora's voice faded slightly as she remembered those days. She had no friends. Especially not among the young boys, who resented the fact that a girl was being taught the same things they were. They often shadowed her, just waiting for opportunities to demonstrate their hatred.

Many times she came home with bruises from a scuffle, and her father would give her that all-too familiar look... an expression of indifference. Then he would say: "You lost again, I see." Afterwards, he would dismiss her from his sight, refusing to speak with her for the rest of the day, but the next day's lesson would be more rigorious than usual.

"Tora-san?" Rin whispered hesitantly.

The young woman realized that the girl was looking up at her, and she tried to smile.

"They stopped ambushing me after I bested the oldest boys in ju-jutsu," she finished with a smile.

"When did you become a lady samurai? Did you fight in any battles?"

"My! You are certainly full of questions," Tora laughed. "I was thirteen when my father first took me into battle, and I fought at his side. After that day, I always accompanied him."

"But then why were you all alone, Tora-san?"

She sighed. "A few years ago, my father was killed in battle."

"Oh."

They walked on in silence.

Tora listened to the soft crunching of the grass underneath Ah-Un's feet and watched the two-heads bob ever so slightly as they moved. To her amusement, she still was not sure which was Ah and which was Un, though she was certain Rin knew one from the other. The dragon yōkai was a powerful creature, she could sense his strength, but he also seemed unusually fond of the little girl.

The night air was cool around them with only a small breeze, but as time passed, a strange, odorous scent began to tickle Tora's nose. At first it was so faint that she almost believe she had imagined it, but it kept growing stronger and more foul. They were approaching the origins of the smell, she realized, and she glanced inquisitively at the daiyōkai. He seemed completely unbothered by the odor.

When they reached the top of the next hill, the stench of decaying flesh and dried blood was so strong that Tora's eyes nearly watered. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, causing Jaken to run into his leg and fall backwards in surprise. The little green yōkai began to stammer an apology but his voice faded as his eyes took in the scene below.

Tora peered between Ah and Un's heads, and her eyes widened slightly. She glanced quickly down at Rin, but the little girl had fallen asleep. Just as well, the young and innocent should never have to see such horrible carnage.

The valley between the two hills had been the scene of a terrible battle, but not between two armies. Even in the pale moonlight, she could see that the ground was scorched and riveted with gaping trenches that all seemed to have begun in one place. The remains of an large creature lay strewn across the entire valley as if it had exploded. A putrid odor seemed to hang in the air, nearly overwhelming her senses.

"Tora, what happened here?"

It was not a question, but an order. The breeze gently blew his silvery hair around him and the fur of the mokomoko rippled. Jaken looked up at his master and then back at the young woman.

"My lord, if I may—" The creature suddenly threw him prostrate on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. "Please don't smile at me, Lord Sesshomaru! Please hit me or kick me... Anything but a smile!"

Tora looked away from the whimpering yōkai and quickly surveyed the valley, seeking out even the smallest details. Then her mind began to piece them together. It was an exercise her father had often required her to do. However, never before had the hairs on her arms prickle from the yōkai power that seemed to saturate even the atmosphere.

"This battle occurred two days ago," she said. "The yōkai was strong, but his adversary was stronger. He used a sword with immense power, but he seemed to be assisted by others."

"How many?"

Tora closed her eyes and focused. "There are multiple scents, but they are too faint for me to distinguish."

"If you do not wish to die, you must learn to focus your senses to a far greater degree than that. You need to be able to distinguish between each difference to properly count your enemy's numbers."

The young woman knew that he was referring to the incident with the soldiers. She had not noticed that the samurai had more men hidden in the woods, waiting for his order to attack. She had only sensed those immediately before her, and had the daiyōkai not intervene, she would have died that day.

So she did exactly as he said, heightening her scent of smell to the fullest. The stench of the decaying body threatened to overwhelm her, but she pushed that aside to focus on the fainter essences. The scent grewer stronger to her, and she noticed that it broke into different smells.

"Six. There were six of them," she said. Then she shook her head. "That is all I can tell."

"I could expect no more," Sesshomaru said condescendingly.

Tora was unsure whether he was referring to the fact that the battle had been six against one, or that she had only just barely been able to single out the six different scents. Had he expected more from her? Or was he familiar with these mysterious six who had fought here only two days before?

"My lord, who could have done this? Yōkai?"

"It was no yōkai," Sesshomaru replied.

Without another word, he turned and began moving in a different direction. Ah-Un obedientally followed, and Tora kept her eyes on the valley until it could no longer be seen. Jaken seemed more nervous than usual, and then there was that strange scent in the air. It was wild, earthy, with a touch of human sweat, but there was something else to it. It reminded her vaguely of Sesshomaru's essence, only not as refined and missing his... _pure_ fragrance.

"You know who defeated that yōkai, my lord?" Tora suddenly asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru has no need to explain it to _you_, stinky human," Jaken suddenly snapped.

"Do not try my patience, Jaken," Tora replied. Her voice was dangerously cold, and her eyes narrowed as she gave him a glare. "I was not speaking to you."

The small green yōkai's eyes widened, his hands gripped the staff tighter, and he began muttering to himself. "She is worse than Rin! Stupid human, who does she think she is? Treating Jaken so..."

"It is no concern of yours."

The daiyōkai suddenly interrupted his retainer's tirade, but his words were directed at Tora. His tone of voice made it quite evident that the conversation was finished. She conceded to his order, and she was not given any more time to reflect on the matter.

Rin stirred slightly against her abdomen, eyes fluttering open. She sat upright and stretched out her arms.

"I had such a nice dream," she murmured happily.

"Did you?" Tora said with a smile. She brushed a lock of the girl's black hair from her forehead. "It is good to have pleasant dreams."

Instead of haunting nightmares, she added quietly to herself.

The girl looked from Tora to the stoic daiyōkai, feeling the tension in the air surrounding the traveling group. Suddenly, Rin wrapped her arms around the young woman, and she hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Tora-san, you remind me of my mother."

The words were whispered so quietly that had Tora's senses not been already heightened, she would have missed them. Yet her sharp ears caught each word, and a range of emotions flitted uninhibited across her face. Surprise. Confusion. Sorrow. Empathy.

"You look like her," Rin continued, her voice slightly muffled as she pressed her face into Tora's abdomen. "Please do not leave. Please."

"There, there, Rin," Tora soothed as she stroked the girl.

Her eyes darted over to Sesshomaru, suddenly aware that he was watching wordlessly. No matter how whispered the girl had spoken, Tora was confidant that the daiyōkai had heard every word. She looked away from him and gently pulled Rin away from her. Tilting the girl's chin up, she tried to give an encouraging smile.

Though she had known the child for barely a week, she felt a protective bond between them, much like an older sister had for her younger sibling... or a mother for a her child. Tora had never experienced such a connection with anyone before. It was new and more than just a little frightening how the girl had stole her heart with her big smile, childish laughter, and moments of solemn maturity.

"Ah, Rin, do not say such silly things," Tora scolded Rin softly.

The girl smiled broadly, apparently pleased with the response. Her childish energy and happiness renewed, she turned around and stared up at the fading stars. The horizon to the east was beginning to brighten as dawn approached. The sliver of the crescent moon was also fading as the sun reclaimed the sky.

Tora gave an inward sigh as Rin and Jaken resumed their usual banter back and forth.

Though she did not allow it to come through in her posture or expression, Rin's plea for her not to leave did raise a few questions in Tora's mind. Why did Sesshomaru save her life? What could a daiyōkai as powerful as him possibly see or need in a mere human like herself? Why was he testing her? First, the fight in the clearing and then the valley, she was getting the feeling that he was not only judging her abilities but searching for something. What was it?


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm Unleashed

**Chapter 7: The Storm Unleashed**

"Humans are the simplest opponents to dispose of," Sesshomaru said with composure. "They are dimwitted, cowardly, and all too predictable."

He was standing at the banks of a stream, golden eyes watching Rin and Jaken wade through the water as they attempted to catch fish for the evening meal. Tora stood to his left, quietly listening to his words.

They had been traveling around the countryside for two months. The daiyōkai hardly spoke to her directly and would often disappear for a day or two at a time. Occasionally, he would request her to follow him and they would spar a little distance away from Rin. Other than their first match, Tora never managed to touch the daiyōkai, but even so, she felt that her speed and control had improved greatly.

"Even when in great numbers, they are little more than a nuisance," he continued. "Because you lack the ability to kill from a distance, you must rely on your speed."

"Yes, my lord."

"Oni possess brute strength, but they are stupid. Given the proper motivation, they practically destroy themselves."

"Yes, my lord."

"Yōkai are another matter. Their speed, strength, and stamina are equal or greater than your own. In such a fight, allow your instincts to guide you and use your senses to read your opponent's next move.

"If you hesitate, you will die. If you allow them to provoke you, you will die. If you underestimate their power, you will die. Not all confrontations should be engaged. Learn quickly which to accept and which to avoid, or you will die."

"Yes, my lord."

The diayōkai shifted his gaze towards Tora, studying her calm expression.

Hanyō or not, she was a strong fighter, quick learner, and could possibly be of some use. Even though her blood was tainted by her human heritage, she did have one endearing quality: like Rin, she obeyed every command he gave without hesitation. If she proved herself worthy, he might even send her to deal with the more bothersome tasks that would undoubtedly arise.

Besides Jaken, Sesshomaru had barely given any thought to retaining subordinates. Having to consider others into one's calculations was an annoyance he preferred to avoid. Yet his father, Inu no Taisho, had had an entire army of yōkai under his command, most of which were still loyal to the Inu clan. Any number of them would submissively come if he ordered since they viewed Sesshomaru as their leader despite his apparent lack of interest.

Nevertheless, he was standing there contemplating the usefulness of a deplorable half-breed. At least, she was not irritating, and should something happen, she was expendable.

His golden eyes watched as the wind caught Tora's shoulder-length hair and blew it back from her face. Composed as always with just a shadow of determination in the set of her jaw. Quiet confidence in the way she stood, with her hand casually resting on the hilt of her katana. Just a trace of yōki beneath the mixture of human scents and flowers fragrances.

He would reserve his final judgment on the matter until later. First, he had a mission for her.

The thick gray clouds were rapidly approaching, and the last thing Tora needed was for a thunderstorm. She moved through the trees quietly, pausing now and then to study her surroundings. A bird's shrill cry. A shallow indentation in the soft earth. A dank smell on the wind. A broken twig. A whiff of something earthy...

There. She caught the scent and focused, narrowing in on it as the daiyōkai had taught her. She recognized this smell from the valley where the yōkai had been utterly torn to pieces. And surrounding this scent was a strange mixture of others. She broadened her senses and carefully separated the smells. There were six.

Tora's eyes narrowed.

They had passed through here no more than an hour ago, but from the lingering of the smells, she could tell that they were not traveling quickly.

Her hand tightened around her katana. She would have to backtrack and go around them. It would take some time, but if it would avoid a confrontation with the strangers, then a little extra time would be worth it. However, if the owner of this smell was as powerful as he seemed, they might already had been alerted to her presence.

She moved back through the woods in the direction that she had come, cautious not to disturb anything nor leave any trace of her presence. She had a job to complete, and she definitely did not need any interference.

The sky was darkening as the storm came ever closer, and the temperature had also dropped. Against the cool air, scents became more crisp and easier to distinguish, but the wind had shifted. Tora was now moving upwind, her own scent being carried back towards the strangers.

Of all of the times for a storm.

She changed directions and cut through the woods heading east. Her ears had picked up the sound of a stream, and she could use it to mask her presence. If it was not too late.

Tora cautiously approached the edge of the trees and peered out at the stream. She scanned the entire area quickly but sensed nothing. Easing out of the shadows, she kept one hand on her katana.

Wild. Earthy. Faint footfalls. Fabric rustling. Danger.

She turned her head just as something came barreling out of the trees a stone's throw away. It was the owner of the powerful scent, and he seemed to ooze with power. A yōkai? No, despite the ears protruding from his white hair, there was a distinct human smell about him.

Her eyes narrowed. She should have been able to sense him before he came so close. He was fast.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She caught the mixture of annoyance and disappointment in his voice. "What are you doing, creeping around in the woods?"

Tora did not answer as she studied him closer. He stood with one clawed hand gripping the hilt of an old sword and the other curled at his side, lips pulled back in a snarl. If he was here, then his companions would not be far behind.

"Are you going to answer already?"

"I have no business with you," Tora said with indifference.

Without another word, she turned and began to walk off. This was not a battle that would be wise to engage, and she sensed the approach of his companions. A fruity fragrance drifted towards her from the trees.

"Stop right there," he shouted. "You are not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Inuyasha!" a woman's voice interrupted.

Tora refused to even look as three humans and two yōkai stepped out from the trees. Her skin prickled. Two of the humans, a miko and hōshi, had spiritual powers, and the third was dressed like a taijiya. The prickling sensation grew more intense, and her instincts suddenly took over. She leaped backwards as a blast of energy exploded in the exact place she had been. The water from the stream evaporated with an angry hissing sound and steam filled the air.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" the woman in the strange kimono exclaimed.

"I believe Inuyasha has finally lost his mind," the hōshi commented casually at the exact same time.

The one called Inuyasha straightened and brought his sword up to his shoulder. It no longer appeared small and old, and Tora could sense great power emanating from it.

"Feh. She has Sesshomaru's scent all over her," he growled. "Did he send you here to attack us? Or just to spy?"

"Sesshomaru," the three humans repeated in surprise.

The woman in the shockingly inappropriate kimono stepped forward. "Hey, just who are you anyway?"

This was not part of her mission. Sesshomaru had specifically ordered her to follow the scent of oni and lesser yōkai that he felt gathering to the northeast and eliminate them.

As Tora quickly scanned the six who stood before her, she noted that all except for the young kitsune were warriors. She knew she could easily defeat the miko, hōshi, and taijiya, but this Inuyasha made her uncomfortable. He was not a full yōkai, as there was definitely a human scent about him, but she still sensed that his strength was greater than her own.

If it came down to fighting, she would have to strike quickly before her opponents had time to prepare a defense. A full-fledged battle would take up too much time, and she would most definitely fail. The only other option was to disengage, and she had plenty of experience in that area from her wandering days, when samurai and emissaries of various daimyo would confront her and demand her assistance in one war or another.

She forced herself to relax and allowed her hand to move away from her katana.

"I said before, I have no business with you." Tora spoke calmly. "It appears we were simply traveling in the same direction."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you suddenly run away?" Inuyasha demanded. His golden eyes flashed angrily.

"I do not have the time to spare conversing with strangers," Tora replied. "I have no interest in you."

"Then why is Sesshomaru's scent all over you?" His golden eyes flashed angrily as he asked this question.

"Inuyasha, she does not have a jewel shard," the miko whispered softly. Yet Tora's sharp ears were able to catch her words anyway.

"And I sense no..." the hōshi commented.

"I'm telling you, she is in league with Sesshomaru."

"That may as well be, but she has not attacked us."

The taijiya, one hand on the monstrous hiraikotsu strapped to her back,finally spoke. "I think she is a hanyō."

"A hanyō?" both the hōshi and miko exclaimed.

The hōshi suddenly nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do believe you are right, Sango. I do sense something. It is very faint, though."

"What would a hanyō being doing with Sesshomaru? He _hates_ them!" the miko added with confusion written all over her face.

Tora sighed. "I dislike repeating myself."

Her irritation at being delayed threatened to break through her composure. She quickly suppressed it. Unconsciously, she began to trace the decorative grip swells of her katana with a finger, and a small smile suddenly appearing on her lips.

"I have no intention of fighting with any of you," she continued. "My business is elsewhere."

There was a dull rumble of thunder in the distance, and she could feel the vibrations through the ground. The storm was nearly upon them. She could waste no more time here. Narrowing her gaze, she turned and continued crossing the stream. She could feel their confusion, but she did not stop.

"Let her go, Inuyasha," she heard the hōshi say.

- - - - -

A raindrop.

Tora gazed down at valley nestled conveniently in the foothills of a mountain, far from human habitations. The air reeked of oni and yōkai. The foul odor was so thick that she could taste it on her tongue.

Another raindrop.

Unfortunately, only their smell had lingered in this place. The monsters themselves were gone. She shifted slightly and surveyed the ground with a careful eye. She needed to decipher the number of this group before everything was washed away in the impending downpour.

More raindrops.

There were too many scents blending together to get an accurate count so quickly. Ten. Twenty. Thirty.

Then the thick clouds above opened their stores, and a heavy rain pummeled the ground. Within seconds, the valley had been purified of the odors. Tora breathed deeply of the cold air. Her hair quickly became plastered to her face and neck, and her kimono grew heavy as it became saturated with water.

There had been an exceptionally large number of oni and yōkai congregating here, and nothing good could come of that. What had drawn them together? Where had they gone? What was their purpose?

Now with the full fury of the storm unleashed, there was little chance that she would be able to complete her mission. Still, she would do a precautionary sweep of the entire area. It was slim, but there was always the possibility the oni and yōkai left some clue behind or she might be able to sense their presence.

If she discovered nothing... She would have to return and inform the daiyōkai. He would not be pleased.


	8. Chapter 8: Haunting Words

**Chapter 8: Haunting Words**

"I lost their trail in the storm," Tora reported.

She kept her gaze downward at the daiyōkai's boots, all too aware of his piercing gaze. Even with all of her senses alert, she was unable to read his emotions as he stood solemnly before her, and now she understood Jaken's frequent outbursts. A look of disappointment. A fit of anger. A verbal tirade. Even a physical blow would be preferred to his cold silence.

"I was delayed," she continued, "by the one called Inuyasha and his companions. It was apparent that they were following the same scent. I reached the location of the gathering before them, but the oni and yōkai where already gone. The storm washed away all traces."

Tora waited for him to respond. She had spent the entire night searching for the monsters despite the furious storm, and still she had found nothing to indicate the reason for the gathering nor the creatures' destination. The more she searched, the more questions filled her mind, and the more uneasy she felt with the whole situation.

The apprehension was still with her as she knelt before the daiyōkai, and she was too tired to try to disguise her facial expression and posture. Tired but alert.

"Jaken. Come with me."

The words were sharply spoken, and Tora looked up to see Sesshomaru turning away from her. The sleeves of his kimono and the mokomoko rustled from the movement. Across the field, the loyal retainer started at his name and then quickly abandoned Rin and Ah-Un. He raced after his master on short legs, carrying the staff with the two heads in one hand.

As Tora watched them disappear into the woods, she managed to breathe just a little easier.

"Tora-san!" Rin called out. She wave cheerfully.

The young woman stood up and moved across the field to where Rin was scrubbing Ah-Un's saddle with a cloth. The two-headed dragon yōkai seemed to be enjoying the attention, and one head (Tora believed it was Ah) fixed her with his eyes as she approached. She knelt down in the grass and laid her sheathed katana next to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru has left again," Rin suddenly stated as she paused to look around the field.

"There is something he must take care of," Tora replied.

Since she had not been able to deal with the monsters, he must do himself. She had failed her first assignment. Even with all of her years as a samurai and the training with the daiyōkai, she had not been of any use to him. The words of the miko echoed in her ears: _What would a hanyō being doing with Sesshomaru? He hates them!_

Is that what she was? A hanyō? A half-breed? No, she was human. Both of her parents had been human. Her father. Her mother. Her mother...

"Tora-san, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"You look tired. Maybe you should sleep," the little girl commented.

The expression on her young face was so serious and thoughtful that Tora could not help but laugh. She reached forward and tusseled Rin's black hair playfully.

"Rin, would you like to help me find some herbs?"

"Oh, yes!"

When Ah-Un's saddle was clean, the three left the field. The dragon yōkai grazed lazily as Tora and Rin searched among the long grasses at the tree line. Sometimes on her hands and knees moving the grass back, Rin would intently hunt out any plant that looked new or different from the others. The young woman would then explain what the plant was and if it was of any use in medicine. Rin was a very fast learner, and she seemed especially interested in herbs and medicine.

"So even flowers can heal?" the girl asked. Her eyes widened as her fingers touched the flower lightly.

"Yes. You can make tea with the flowers and leaves of this plant by boiling them in water for a few hours."

"What does the tea do?"

"It eases lesser aches and pains by helping your body relax," Tora replied, "but mostly, it tastes very good."

"Could we make some?"

Tora smiled as she looked down into the girl's excited face. Then she gave a nod. "Sure. Now here is how you gather..."

Ah-Un raised his heads quickly, staring up at the sky, and Tora saw a ripple go through his necks as he tensed. Instantly, she heightened her senses to their fullest and scanned the immediate area. While the field and forest had just a moment ago been filled with warmth and life, it suddenly felt cold and abandoned. The birds no longer twittered in the trees, and everything was still.

Too still.

The lady samurai was on her feet in a heartbeat, Rin's wrist grasped tightly in her hand. The girl was shocked at the sudden change in Tora's demeanor, but allowed herself to be hauled to her feet. They hurried over to the dragon yōkai. One of his heads peered back at them as Tora lifted Rin on to his back while the other seemed to taste the air. He was just as uneasy as Tora was.

Her skin was prickling and shudders ran up and down her spine. She tried to catch the scents, but the afternoon was clear with not even a faint breeze. All of the forest smells just hung in their place, and she could not find anything other that the grasses and wildflowers in the stagnant air. Still, something was not right.

"Ah-Un, take Rin far away!"

Without even looking at Rin, Tora spun around and drew her katana in one fluid move. Every fiber in her body was tense, and she heard Ah-Un lift into the sky. Then the first whaff of the familiar odor reached her nose.

The oni. The yōkai.

Suddenly, the monsters burst through the trees in all directions. Somehow, they had been able to mask their presence until the very last moment. Tora had never seen so many different kinds of creatures before. Large, small. Red, green, blue. Horned and hornless. Clawed, fanged. Winged and wingless. All of them were filled with such an intense desire to kill that almost overwhelmed her. She staggered, and then managed to quickly refocus her senses just as the first wave of creatures reached her.

Eyes closed, she fought them. Her blade slicing through flesh quickly and efficiently. All of her senses worked in sync with her body despite the press of reeking, shrieking monsters. She pushed them back one second and then they attacked again. Tora dodged and struck, but she knew in her heart that this fight was not one she could win.

Through it all, she felt the presence of Ah-Un in the sky and smelled an electric sizzle in the air around him as he defensed himself against his own airborn attackers. When five fell away, burnt by his lightning strikes, ten more filled in around him.

She sensed less yōkai around her, but still the fight was brutal. The creatures were merciless and their single-minded drive to kill caused them to throw themselves even into harm's way. Tora had never faced enemies such as this, even in the heat of battle. She was beginning to slow as her body fought to retain its strength.

A realization came to Tora as her blade severed an oni's monstruous head from his body.

At the same moment, she felt a change around her. The scent of fresh blood. A child's scream. The fierce cry of the dragon yōkai. Tora's entire body went cold and her eyes opened. The press of creatures around her was too thick for her to see anything, but she felt it. Smelt it. Tasted it on the air.

Rin had been struck.

She was falling.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl shrieked desparately. Her scream, filled with terror, pierced Tora's heart.

Ah-Un dove to catch the girl, but the flying yōkai blocked his way.

Tora felt the girl hit the ground as sharply as if she herself had fallen, and a pain sheared up through her right arm as a yōkai's claw grazed her. She focused all of her enegry into her hearing, and she searched through hundreds of sounds. A faint heartbeat. Rin was alive.

Another yōkai struck her, and Tora fell forward on to her knees. With her focus completely on the girl, she was obviously to the blood that oozed out of new wounds on her arm. Her fist instinctively tightened around the hilt of her katana. She felt the yōkai closing in around Rin, and that was not exceptable. She could not allow anything happen to the girl. She had to do something...

"Help me!" Rin's voice cried out.

Something inside of Tora—something buried very deeply within the core of her being—broke free.


	9. Chapter 9: From Deep Within

**Chapter 9: From Deep Within**

Tora's heart skipped a beat and then seemed to thunder loudly. A surge of power and strength like nothing she ever experienced rushed through her. It began deep in her abdomen, a warmth that continually grew until she felt as if she was burning. Excruciating pain ran from her head down to her fingertips and toes as she felt her body changing. The world seemed to be in sharper focus. The sights. The sounds. The smells. The sensations on her skin.

Then an intense hatred flared into her mind. To Kill. No other thoughts could take form as this one desire overwhelmed her, and she lashed out at her enemies. With new strength, she weilded the katana with one hand, severing a yōkai's arm. At the same time, she blindly struck out with her other hand, sharp claws ripping through exposed flesh. A horrible, animalistic snarl bursted from her as she mercilessly slaughtered everything that moved around her.

Kill. Kill.

A cry sounded on the air that sent a sharp, painful ringing through her ears. Tora doubled over as pain gripped her heart.

_Rin._

For a brief second, the pain and hatred waged a ferocious battle within her mind, each trying to take complete control.

_Rin._

_The childish laughter danced on the air as Rin beamed with joy. She ran across the small meadow, disturbing a group of butterflies into flittering into the lazy afternoon sky. In her hands were small red and yellow wildflowers. She was breathless when she finally stopped and held the flowers up. "Do you like these, Tora-san? I picked them just for you."_

_Rin._

With a ferocious snarl, Tora fought through the yōkai. Her only thought was to reach the little girl. Using her blade, her claws, and even the fangs that appeared, she pushed through the ring of creatures surrounding Rin. The girl was lying on the grass, one arm hanging limply and at a strange angle. Her eyes were closed and fear was written all over her face. A yōkai was standing over her, his clawed hand raised to strike. "RIN!"

Tora threw herself on top of the little girl, her hands digging into the dirt on either side of Rin's shoulders. Then she felt her chest explode in pain, and her eyes barely registered the tips of claws protruding from the front of her kimono. Blood dripped down on to the grass. On to Rin.

The girl felt the warm, sticky substance on her face and stirred.

"Rin... don't... move..."

Even though she had used her body as a sheild, the sharp claws were just a hairs breadth away from Rin's face. Tora used all of her strength to keep them from touching the girl. Her hands dug deeper into the soil, her body shook from exersion, and sweat beaded her grimacing face.

The pain.

Eyes closed, she fought against the yōkai pressing down on her. All of her senses were fading. The sounds of the battle was merely a dull roar in her ears, barely audible. She could not smell anything. The strong scent of her own blood filled her nose. Even the superhuman strength that had moments ago enveloped her was slowly ebbing.

Something damp and salty ran down her face and touched her lip. Her eyes fluttered open, but she could not focus on Rin's face. Her vision was too blurred.

Everything was so heavy.

_Hold on... Rin._

Suddenly, the sensation of weightlessness hit her. The weight was gone. Nothing was pressing down on her. She could not even feel the ground beneath her. She was being pulled backwards. No. She did not feel anyone's touch. She was falling. The blue sky. It was clear. There were no yōkai. Just Ah-Un. Was it just a dream?

She landed on something solid, and tremendous pain shot through her back. Suddenly, her senses returned to her. She could see clearly again. Silvery hair. Crescent moon. Golden eyes. He was here.

With her last bit of strength, she stared up into his solemn face and whispered, "They were after Rin."

Sesshomaru stared at the unconscious hanyō supported only by his arm. Then his eyes shifted to his hand. It was covered with her blood. Her wounds were severe, and death would not be far from her. Perhaps he had been mistaken regarding the usefulness of a mere half-breed. He laid her down onto the grass, watching as her blood pooled beneath her.

Leaving her without another thought, he reached for Rin. The little girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly.

A weak smile formed on her face despite the blood splattered all over her. The hanyō's blood. Rin tried to sit up, and winced from pain. Her right arm hung oddly at her side, and the sleeve of her kimono was torn revealing a jagged wound.

"You came, Lord Sesshomaru. I knew you would come."

"You are hurt, Rin."

The girl briefly glanced at her injured arm. "I... I will be alright. But where is Tora-san?"

Her eyes peered passed the mokomoko and found the young woman. Her smile was gone as she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled next to her body. Sesshomaru kept his arm close to the girl as she leaned over to examine Tora's face. Her small finger traced a faint mark on the woman's cheek that had never been there before. Then she saw the strange, black dog ears protruding from her hair. Her eyes also quickly took in the fangs at her mouth and the sharp claws that had replaced Tora's hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru... Tora-san saved me from the yōkai." Rin's voice cracked slightly as she spoke.

Then she swallowed, and her lip quivered slightly as she took in the severity of the wounds to the young woman's chest. She did not even appear to be breathing. So still. So lifeless. Covered in her own blood. Rin turned her head and peered up into Sesshomaru's face. Her tearful eyes were pleading.

"Is Tora-san going to be alright?"

The daiyōkai calmly shifted his gaze from Rin to the hanyō. Even though she was unconscious and hardly able to even draw a breath, he still sensed her yōki. It surrounded her body like an invisible caccoon. He no longer smelled fresh blood, which meant that her deep wounds were already beginning to heal. Interesting. Though it had remained buried deep inside of her for years, her yōkai blood had somehow broken free during the battle. Sesshomaru had sensed the explosion, a sudden surge of a yōki, miles away.

Despite the outburst of power, her yōkai blood had not overwhelmed her somehow. Perhaps it was due to the fact that her mother, Kasumi, had been a lesser Inu- yōkai and not very powerful herself. Strange. A full yōkai would have been killed by such an attack, yet she continued to linger in this world. What kept her here?

_Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?_ The voice of his father faintly whispered in his mind. The memory of that night was still fresh inspite of the centuries that has passed._ Protect? The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such._ In the second before the great Inu no Taisho sped off to meet his death, his disappointment has very clear. That was the last time Sesshomaru had seen his father.

The hanyō had been protecting Rin. She would have known that the instant she threw herself into the path of the claws, her life was over. Yet she chose to do so anyway. To give one's life to save another. Such foolishness was something only a human would do.

Or was it?

His eyes narrowed as he watched Rin stroke a strand of Tora's hair. The child's usually smiling face was wrought with a mixture of anguish and fear. This was not the first time he had witnessed her fear of death.

He looked down at the hanyō. She continued to linger in her transformed state, and her flesh was already mending itself. Her heartbeat was stronger in his ears than before and her breathing deeper.

"Tora will live," he said. "Rin, let me see your arm."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin immediately turned from Tora, and a smile had returned to her face. Even when he took her arm in his hand and pain shot up to her shoulder, that smile never wavered. The bone was not broken, but the wound was deep.

"I... I can help with that," a voice hesitated.


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Assistance

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Assistance**

"I... I can help with that," a voice hesitated.

Sesshomaru looked up quickly as the young miko stepped out of the trees. Due to the lack of a breeze, the stench of battle, and his preoccupation with Rin, he had not sensed the approach of that deplorable half-breed and his annoying companions. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the hanyō, hōshi, and taijiya followed the miko into the open field.

"I can stop the bleeding and bandage that arm," the miko said.

Her nervousness was plainly visible to him, but he heard something else in her voice. Concern, perhaps. As she neared, her eyes strayed briefly to the unconscious form of Tora, recognition flashing across her face. Then she turned back to the daiyōkai and the little girl.

"I also have medicine that will keep it from getting infected."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she looked up at him.

The girl was in pain despite her attempts to disguise it. He gently wiped his thumb across Rin's arm, brushing aside some of the blood. The wound cut deeply into the flesh and muscle. He was aware that humans did not have the same self-healing abilities as yōkai. For the injury to heal properly, she would need assistance. He released Rin's arm and stood as he wiped the blood from his hand.

"Miko, I leave her to you."

Relief flooded the miko's face as she removed the bag from her shoulder and knelt down in the grass beside the girl.

"Rin, this may hurt a little," the miko said softly as she took Rin's arm in her hands. "But I will take care of this, okay?"

The girl nodded.

As he moved away, Sesshomaru glanced in the direction of Inuyasha, who was hovering protectively a few feet from the miko. The hanyō's irritation was apparent in his facial expression, and his arms were crossed defiantly over his chest. His yellow eyes lingered on Tora, who lay still in the grass at his feet, and Sesshomaru turned away indifferently.

"I knew she was working for you. She reeked of your foul scent," Inuyasha sneered.

The daiyōkai paused and looked back at the half-breed. His face was perfectly composed. Still he was not feeling particularly affable and the loathsome presence of the hanyō was irritating.

"Inuyasha, do you think it is wise to provoke him?" the hōshi whispered uneasily.

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess you have become soft, Sesshomaru. I recall you saying once that you had no weakness when it comes to humans."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru said as he swung his arm out to the side and the wind blew the sleeve of his kimono. There was a dangerous edge to the daiyōkai's voice, and his eyes were narrowed. "You try my patience with your childish barking."

"Feh." Inuyasha growled as his hand moved towards the hilt of his sword.

How predictable.

"Will you draw your sword against me, little brother? How foolish," Sesshomaru said with contempt.

"Inuyasha!" the miko snapped as she looked up from Rin's arm. "Now is not the time for this!"

A small smile appeared on the daiyōkai's face as he watched the hanyō's hand hesitate and then slowly returned to his side. Inuyasha was quietly fuming, but he made no farther move to engage in a fight. Just like a whipped dog. Amusing.

The daiyōkai's eyes suddenly shifted over to the hōshi and taijiya as they approached the unconscious woman.

"Hmm. It appears she has Inu-yōkai blood just like you, Inuyasha," the hōshi commented.

"Who cares?"

"I wonder who she is," the taijiya pondered, ignoring his outburst. She knelt next to the woman and was surprised to find that her wounds were almost completely healed. She stood and her surprise was evident on her face.

"How extraordinary. It appears that her yoki has almost completely healed her."

Rin ruefully gazed at Tora as the miko was wrapping her arm, remembering the frightful moment of the large, horned yōkai standing over her with his claws racing down towards her. She had squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow, but instead she felt the warmth of someone envelope her. Opening her eyes a little, she saw the claws protruding from Tora's chest and felt the blood splatter her face. Warm. Even now, that scene terrified her and she hastily glanced at Sesshomaru.

The daiyōkai was aware of the girl's terror, shifting his eyes to look at her face for a moment. Then he turned his attention back to Inuyasha and his companions.

"These are Naraku's insects," the hōshi commented thoughtfully as he touched the burnt corpse of a saimyōshō with the end of his staff. Underneath the remains, he saw the glint of a blade.

"There sure were a lot of them," the taijiya replied quietly. "Did Naraku send them all after Sesshomaru?"

"Feh. Even Naraku knows that these pathetic creatures would be no match for Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spat angrily.

True. There was not one incarnation or minion of Naraku that was strong enough to defeat him, but that had not been the purpose of the attack. This was not the first time Rin had been a target, but Naraku had gone too far. The yōkai had clearly been ordered to take the girl's life, and that was not going to be forgiven.

"Kagome, are you done yet?" Inuyasha whined.

"There! You better not use this arm for a few weeks," the miko told Rin.

She quickly put her things back into her bag and hastened to her feet. Suddenly, a movement in the grass caught everyone's attention. Tora began to stir. The hanyō was stronger than he had thought. Indeed, if she remained in her half-transformed state or gained control over when she could transform, she would be quite useful indeed.

The young woman's eyes slowly opened and she stared up at the blue sky. Even from a distance, Sesshomaru could tell that the woman's injures had completely healed and the kimono he had given her, made from a spider-yōkai's silk, was repairing itself as well.

Despite her bandaged arm, Rin practically threw herself on top of the woman.

"Tora-san! Tora-san!"

A weak smile appeared on Tora's face as she recognized the little girl, and her hand came up to touch Rin's cheek. A tear dampened her finger. That was when she noticed that her fingers were different. Longer, stronger, with sharp claws. She brought her other hand up to her face and stared, her thoughts hidden behind her calm expression.

Then she looked down at Rin.

"Are those tears for me?" she asked quietly.

"I knew you would be alright, Tora-san. Lord Sesshomaru said you would." Rin's voice was filled with confidence as she nodded sharply.

Slowly, as if every movement was unfamiliar, Tora put her arms around the child and smiled. Then she saw the bandage on Rin's arm, and the smile quickly disappeared.

"You were hurt."

"Kagome helped me," the girl said.

Tora followed the direction that Rin was looking and recognized the strange miko. For only a brief moment, she wondered why they were there. Then she pushed the thoughts aside as she looked down at herself. Her body felt different. Lighter, stronger, new. Her hearing was so sharp that she heard a grasshopper on the other side of the field and a pair of squirrels scurrying up a tree in the woods. Her sense of smell was stronger than before, too, and the stench of the dead yōkai was thick around them. She felt like a completely different person.

Tora rose to her feet easily, and Rin immediately took her hand. The lady samurai's eyes scanned the field, pausing once more on the strangers. Their familiar scents mingled in the air among the stench of the battle. The battle. It was fresh in her mind, and she touched her chest where the claws had stabbed her only to find the kimono uncut and not a drop of blood staining the silky cloth.

"Where is my katana?" she demanded.

"I believe this belongs to you," the hōshi said graciously as he extended the weapon hilt first.

Releasing Rin's hand, Tora took the sword and meticulously wiped the blade on the grass. Then she slid it into the sheath with a resounding ring. With her weapon once more in her possession, she was beginning to feel more like herself.

"Rin, Tora. We must leave."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed happily.

The girl raced through the grass, weaving between the corpses of the yōkai, until she reached the daiyōkai and dragon yōkai. Tora followed at a slower pace. When she reached them, she immediately lifted the girl on to Ah-Un's back. Together, with Sesshomaru in the lead, the four of them began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Master Jaken?" Rin asked suddenly. "I do hope he is not in any trouble."

"Feh! _That's_ gratitude for you," Inuyasha grumbled loudly. "Do the guy a favor and he just walks off. Well, don't think that changes anything, Sesshomaru!"

Tora froze mid-step as her heart seemed to pound extraordinarily loud. In her chest, it felt like something exploded, sending a burning sensation through her entire body. She fell forward as excruciating pain flooded her mind, and a hand caught her by the shoulders.

"Tora-san!" Rin's voice rang in her ears.

The burning was fading as quickly as it had erupted, but the episode left her feeling weak and shaken. Her head throbbed as if something had cleaved it in two, her hands and feet ached, and her mouth felt strange. Her hands. She stared for a moment at her hands. They were normal. No claws to be seen. Suddenly, she felt drained of all energy. Tired. So tired. She collapsed.

"Tora-san!"

"Rin stop shouting," Sesshomaru ordered. "She is unhurt."

Unhurt, but she had reverted back to her human form. Inconvenient at the moment, but interesting nonetheless. Perhaps she had the ability to control when to release her yōkai blood. The daiyōkai slipped his arm around the woman's waist and lifted her off the ground. What a bother. He draped her unceremoniously across Ah-Un's back behind Rin.

"What happened?" Inuyasha's grating voice demanded.

"Humph. This has nothing to do with you," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Without another word, he turned away, the mokomoko and his silvery hairy billowing out behind him. The dragon yōkai immediately followed in his steady gait, both heads held erect. Rin glanced over her shoulder and gave the startled hanyō and his companions a big grin and a hearty wave with her good arm.


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 11: Inner Turmoil**

Tora sat on the hill watching the first golden rays of sunlight appear and listening to the chatter of the birds. For the third night in a row, she had barely slept. Whenever she closed her eyes, she found herself reliving the battle, and though it was fleeting, she felt that sudden, frightening surge of power and strength. Her hand moved to her chest and her fingers traced where the wounds had been. There was not even a faint scar to mark them, just her own memories, and this troubled her.

She was a hanyō.

The concept was difficult to grasp. One of her parents was a yōkai, and she knew without a doubt that her father had been human – a skilled samurai, but a human nonetheless – which meant that it was her mother. The mother who had supposedly died giving her life. The woman whom her father continued to love, though he rarely spoke of her, until his last breath. Had her father known?

His detached demeanor did not encourage many discussions between them. Their interaction was usually limited to the hours he trained her. Looking back, she realized that he must have known. There was no other explanation for why a man of his stature would have raised a young daughter on his own instead of sending her away to live with relatives. Or why he insisted upon teaching her the ways of the samurai.

Tora gazed thoughtfully at her hand and then curled it into a fist. Her skill with the blade, her ability to focus her senses, her speed and agility. It all was the result of having a yōkai for a mother, and deep inside her even greater strength had laid dormant, waiting. Waiting for...

She shook her head. She did not know why that inner power had burst forth during the fight against the yōkai. Why did it not come to save her before, when she was about to die at the hands of Ura Kotoku's men? Or even five years ago, shortly after her father's death, when she had been forced to flee from her home? Why not then? Why now?

There were too many questions crowding her mind and sitting alone on the hill was not solving any of them. Tora sighed as she watched a pair of birds swooped down from the brightening sky and listened to their cheerful prattle fade away.

It was quite possible that the daiyōkai had some or all of the answers. Yes. She was certain that he had known the truth all along. The words that the miko had spoken so carelessly still plagued her. _What would a hanyō being doing with Sesshomaru? He hates them. _ Saving her life, the sparring sessions, and being sent out to hunt down the gathering yōkai had been for what purpose? To test her strength? To force her yōkai blood to response? Why would someone of his distinction be interested in her, a half-breed who was neither yōkai nor human?

Neither yōkai nor human.

What exactly was she?

That strength. A power that filled every part of her with such strength and speed. With one swipe of her hand, she struck down five foes. She felt so weak without it, and the world seemed quieter and duller, as if slightly out of focus. Though she strained with all of her might, she could not see, hear, smell, or feel as sharply as she remembered from that moment. If that was the power of a mere hanyō then the ultimate strength of the daiyōkai was something unimaginable.

Tora took hold of the sheathed katana that lay before her in the grass and held it for a moment in one hand. The blade was a part of her. She had been raised to wield it, but for what purpose? To fight for a selfish daimyo out to conquer land for glory and greed? No, she had decided at her father's death that she would never again use her sword to shed blood for some pretentious warlord.

What was the daiyōkai then? She did not know his intentions or destination nor could she determine even a hint of his thoughts, hidden so well behind his apathetic attitude. Any sane individual would realize how dangerous he was and hasten away. He had never once actually ordered her to stay, and if she chose to leave, he probably would not even give her absence a passing thought.

Strange. She had no desire to leave. No, there was something that prevented her from leaving. She could not walk away, not after what she experienced four days ago. She needed to learn more about whatever lay deep within her. Would she be able to tap into that hidden strength the next time she needed it? Or would she find herself completely powerless?

Her hand tighten around the wooden sheath until it began to shake. She was weak to be entertaining such troubling thoughts and allowing them to circle endlessly in her mind. This was not like her. Not like her at all. Where had her resolve disappeared to? Had it been so easily shaken?

Tora closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She emptied her mind of all disturbing thoughts, letting them wash away into oblivion. A gentle breeze touched her face and tussled her short hair. With the hint of a smile, she slowly opened her eyes.

A new day.

The lady samurai stood, faced the east, and slid her katana through her sash. How long has it been since she did her morning routine? Too long. Closing her eyes, she took her stance, hand hovering above the hilt of her katana. Calm. She drew the blade and fluidly moved into the first move. Slowly. She stepped to one side and brought the katana across, slicing the air. Controlled. Each movement was precise. Foot. Wrist. Step forward. Cross. Arm. Step back. Block.

Her body could perform the familiar routine without a thought, and gradually the speed of her movements increased. Breathe deeply. Clear the mind. The blade hissed as it swept across and the grass crunched softly beneath her feet. Her movements grew faster until only the sunlight glistening off the blade allowed the eye to glimpse it.

The young woman appeared to be dancing in the early morning. Turning, dipping, lunging, blocking, and dodging. This was her own style, which utilized her speed, agility, and senses. Every elegant flick of the wrist and graceful turn of the foot had a purpose in creating a shield around her. She lacked only a wakizashi to complete the protective barrier. Without the secondary sword, there were openings for an enemy, as had been the case in the fight with Ura Kotoku's men.

But she was not an ordinary human any more. She was a hanyō. Certainly she could muster the energy to complete the shield without a wakizashi. Steeling herself against the growing aches throughout her body, she forced herself to increase the speed of her movements. She had to improve and to surpass her limit. Sweat formed on her brow and her breathing grew laborious, but she continued.

Faster. Just a little faster. Swing the katana across. Side-step. Turn. Katana up. Block. Faster. Just a little faster. Just a little more...

Clenching her teeth, Tora knew she had reached her limit. Her arms burned from the exertion, and it took the last bit of her strength to keep each movement precise. One wrong move would be dangerous. With even more care, she began to slow. Decreasing the speed and maintaining the accuracy of each movement while exhausted was the most difficult part of the routine. Her brow creased against the heaviness in her arms and the strain on the rest of her body. Deep breath.

Tora leaned forward and swept the katana smoothly in front of her, halting when her arm was fully extended to the side. The final stroke. She froze in that position for a moment before straightening up and returning the katana to its sheath. She opened her eyes. She was faster and strong than before. Perhaps a small portion of that hidden strength had given her an added boost. Maybe, given more time and practice, she might even be able to bring that hidden power under control.

Satisfied, Tora turned and retraced the path she had taken hours before when her inner turmoil had prevented her from sleeping. Unlike before, she felt at peace with being a hanyō, and determination to discover her full strength filled her.


	12. Chapter 12: A Sense of Belonging

**Chapter 12: A Sense of Belonging**

Tora had regained her quiet confidence, and the group resumed traveling as if the strange incident had never even occurred. They journeyed whenever and wherever the daiyōkai chose; sometimes under the pale light of the moon and other times bathed in the golden rays of the sun. Once they walked for two days with only a few stops for Rin and Tora to gather food, and twice the daiyōkai left with no warning for a few days' time. He always returned as unexpectedly as he departed and with a new direction for them to follow.

The daiyōkai spoke only when necessary and spent the majority of his time deep in thought. When she was not contemplating her own situation, Tora found the constant chattering of Rin and Jaken was entertaining enough to make the long hours pleasant. Though she was positive the little yōkai was probably very old, whenever he was around Rin, he acted like a child. He whined, pouted, complained, teased, and laughed while Rin smiled and teased him right back. Sometimes, when Jaken was in the middle of a monotonous narrative, Rin would look down at Tora from Ah-Un's back and bombard her with questions.

"Tora-san, what is that plant?" Rin asked while pointing out a strangely shaped weed in roots of a tree. Tora answered only to have the girl point her finger at another plant.

"Tora-san, how do you stop it from hurting?" the girl asked after scrapping her knee. The lady samurai tussled the child's black hair, smiled, and shared a simple herbal remedy.

"Tora-san, what are those pretty things?" Rin asked as they cut through fields to avoid a human village. Tora gazed thoughtfully at the colorful cloth kites that danced in the sky above the little houses and explained them to Rin.

"I wish I could have one" the child said wistfully. "They are so pretty. Like flowers in the sky."

"I could make you one," Tora replied.

She did not see the daiyōkai glance back over his shoulder at her for a brief moment before he continued walking.

The next time they stopped, Tora gathered a few sturdy, straight sticks and skillfully built a small frame. She cut a small piece from the end of her obi, knowing the strange fabric would mend itself, and attached it to the frame.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked curiously. She knelt in the grass next to Tora, her wide eyes watching intently.

"I am making a kite for you," Tora replied, "just as I had promised."

"It looks like a mess to me," Jaken grumbled, but Tora noticed that he kept watching her with a look of interest on his face.

"Just wait and watch," the lady samurai ordered. A faint smile appeared on her face as she spoke.

A short time later, a small kite lay on the ground in front of them. It was neither grand nor beautiful. It was just a plain diamond-shape but the fabric did contain a simple butterfly design from her obi. Tora handed the small kite to Rin and showed the girl how to release it into the wind. Rin laughed gleefully as it rose a few feet into the air and playfully tugged on the string. The vibrant violet stood out against the pale blue sky and the single butterfly on the fabric, though a little off center, was clearly visible from the ground.

"Is that all it does?" Jaken asked irritably. He waved the two-headed staff at Tora. "Fool! We do not have time to waste like this! Rin, stop playing with that toy this instant!"

"Jaken, can you not see how happy she is?" Tora asked softly.

"B-but it is just twigs and cloth on a string!"

"You cannot understand the joy and peace the fills your heart when flying a kite until you fly one yourself," the lady samurai replied calmly.

Her gaze followed the small kite as it danced in the air above the little girl. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deep of the air and all of the faint fragrances it carried.

"One day, my father woke me early but instead of ju-jitsu or ken-jitsu practice, he showed me how to build a kite." Tora's voice was no more than a whisper, and it caught the little yōkai by surprise. "It took all morning to make ours... it was a huge box-shape with wings ...and we carefully painted a dragon on it. When we lifted it into the sky, it caught the wind and soared high above the trees."

The hanyō opened her eyes, and there was just a hint of sadness behind her peaceful expression.

"Father and I, we stayed out all afternoon. Whenever a strong gust threatened to pull the kite from my hands, Father would take control. It was the only time I remember my father smiling, and I still hear his laughter on the wind."

Tora watched Rin run around the top of the hill, pulling the small kite behind her. The girl's young face so was alive and happy. It was almost impossible to grasp that she could be so happy and yet there was not a trace of sorrow or fear in her. As she looked at the child, Tora felt an overwhelming sense of belonging that she had not felt since that day, so many years ago, when she had built a kite with her father.

Suddenly, the young woman laughed. It began as a soft as a whisper and grew slightly louder until the melodious sound flittered across the top of the hill and was snatched by the wind. As Rin ran by, the kite dancing behind her, Tora grabbed the girl and lifted her high into the air to place her on her shoulders.

Rin's wide eyes were glistening with tears of happiness. One of her hands wrapped around Tora's neck and the other clutched the kite string tightly.

"Thank you for the kite, nee-san," Rin said. "Can I keep it?"

"Of course," Tora replied.

They stayed on the hill longer than usual, until the wind died down and the little kite floated gently into Rin's waiting arms. Then the daiyōkai stirred from where he had been sitting and they resumed traveling.

Whenever possible, Tora would steal quiet moments away from the others to practice and hone her skills with the blade. At first her progress was minimal, but as time passed, she began to notice a slight difference in her speed as well as the sharpness of her senses... as if only an essence of her yōkai blood was slowly seeping into her grasp. Despite all of the solitary hours and unwavering determination, she had not yet discovered the trigger that would release the full power from deep inside of her.

But she did not let that minor disappointment discourage her efforts. Be it the quiet predawn or ethereal twilight, mid-afternoon or midnight, whenever they rested from traveling and Rin fell asleep, Tora would take her katana and find a place to go through the routine.

One cloudy morning just as soft rain began to fall and the light _ping_ of raindrops hitting the metal blade of her weapon, Tora a familiar earthy scent reached her nose and her hand nearly froze in mid-swing. _He_ was there among the trees watching her from a good distance away. She did not doubt that he had watched her solitary practices before – perhaps each one – but her senses had not been strong enough to locate him unless he consciously made his presence known to her.

She steadied her blade before lowering it to her side. Her eyes scanned the tree line and found him in the shadows. Tora slid her katana into its sheath and waited. The daiyōkai approached wordlessly and an involuntary shiver run down Tora's spine as his powerful aura nearly overwhelmed her senses. She quickly refocused as he had taught her and the pressure eased.

"My lord," Tora greeted quietly with a respectful bow.

"Draw your weapon," he ordered.

* * *

**A/N:** _17 July 2007_

I am currently in the process of moving from Virginia to California. (In fact, as I write this, the movers are here packing up the house.) Do not worry, though. I am still writing Chapter 13, but you guys just have to wait to read it until I get settled in California. Hopefully, I will have two new chapters ready by then. D

I know what is coming next... not the specific details, as I am writing this rather spontaneously, but a general idea of what scenes I want to write ...and I must say that I am extremely excited about the ending scene. It is just perfect! (At least, it is perfect whenever I review it in my mind's eye.) Now all I need is to write the rest of the story so we can get to the ending. ;-) I believe this story will probably end up being between 15 and 20 chapters in length. (How specific, eh?)


	13. Chapter 13: A Hanyo Most Perplexing

**Author's Note: **Nearly a month after my last update, I have finally found the time to continue writing. In case you missed the little note at the end of Chapter 12, the reason for the long delay was that I moved from one side of the country to the other. Packing, moving, unpacking, finding an university, deciding on a degree, learning the road system of the new town... it all takes time and effort. Not to mention, this chapter has given me quite a lot of trouble. I cannot even remember how many times I have rewritten this, but I do believe I am finally moderately satisfied. So, without farther ado, here is Chapter 13! Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: A Hanyō Most Perplexing**

"Draw your weapon."

The daiyōkai's voice was calm yet Tora felt a shiver of excitement rush through her. They had not sparred since before the incident, and now he was going to test her new strength.

For a long moment, they faced one other. The daiyōkai's face showed no emotion nor did his hand move towards his own weapon. The lady samurai closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and struck. Fast yet controlled, she moved in without hesitation. Her move was blocked by his blade and the vibrations of the collision ran up her arms.

She broke away quickly and struck again. He raised his own weapon. The two blades crashed together and pulled apart. As she moved, she continued to heighten her senses until they were at their fullest potential. Using what she heard, smelled, and felt, she could see the entire area even more clearly then one could with the open eye. More importantly, she could see _him_.

The fight was more intense then any they had fought before. The lady samurai controlled her breathing as she ducked beneath the arc of his blade. She felt the displaced air on her face and heard the gentle rustle of his kimono. He was pressing her hard, but she would not give in. Not yet. He was without a doubt much stronger than she was, so Tora never lingered in one place. Instead, she used her speed and agility to narrowly avoid his blows. She danced around him.

Her blade sliced through the air to be blocked by his. With a flick of the wrist and a skillful dodge, she attacked from his other side. Then her blade came up to stop a counterattack. Despite the speed at which she struck and defended, her moves were controlled and accurate. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and her arms began to burn, but she did not falter. Not yet. She managed to avoid another blow.

He struck again, faster and with more power behind it. He could tell she was tiring and he began to bombard her with blows from every side. With all of her remaining strength, she shifted tactics to build her defensive shield. From behind the protection of her flashing blade, she followed his every move carefully.

Finally, something dawned on her. With her heightened senses, she could see his well-calculated moves in the mere seconds between the time he initiated a movement and the blade connected with her shield. If only she had the strength to use his own moves against him, but she was already exhausted. Her own movements had begun to slow, and one wrong move would be quite dangerous. Still she might be able to rein in the last ounce of energy she had to attempt an attack.

Taking a deep breath, she knew that the time to act was now, before she grew too tired to continue. Steeling herself, she heard the rustle of his kimono sleeve and felt him draw back his sword. With her own katana swinging quickly over her head, she allowed her body to drop to the ground in a crouch. The air whistled as his blade slice a mere hand's-breadth from her. Without loosing momentum, Tora swung her leg out and twisted her body. With both hands now gripping the hilt of her katana, she stood up with as much force as she could muster, drawing the blade across his unprotected right side.

Only he was too quick and easily side-stepped, avoiding what would have been a fatal blow to a mortal. Tora stood frozen, leaning forward over her bent leg and her sword poised in the air at her side. It was only then that she realized that it was raining and she was completely drenched.

"Enough. Sheath your blade," Sesshomaru ordered from beside her.

The hanyō, breathing hard from the exercise, obediently lowered her katana, stood, and returned it to the sheath. He had deliberately pushed her passed her limits, but despite her physical exhaustion—evident by her shaking limbs—she still managed to face him and bow respectfully.

Undoubtedly, her speed had increased a great deal from their last spar and her blows had more power behind them. He could even smell the yōki in her blood slowly seeping into her, giving her more strength, but she still had not tapped into its full strength.

Perhaps he had expected too much, and she was incapable of ever fully mastering that hidden power. She was, after all, merely a hanyō, tainted by her human-half.

Perhaps she just needed a greater incentive, a reason to reach down inside and take hold of her youkai-half.

The situation was most perplexing.

If Inuyasha had her skill with a blade – instead of mindlessly swinging their father's precious sword like one would a common stick – battling his little brother would be a great deal more pleasurable.

The daiyōkai curled the claws of his hand slowly and pushed the irritating thought of that filth from his mind. His eyes casually looked over the lady samurai before him, and then he turned to walk back to the camp. His sharp ears caught her soft footfalls as she followed him.

When he had discovered her, her talent had been amazing for a mere human, but now... That last move had been quite sudden and unforeseen. It would have startled even a moderately-strong yōkai, wounding it—if not killing it. Of course, she was still so far below his own level that such a move, no matter how unexpected, was easily avoidable.

The daiyōkai had hoped that by studying this hanyō, he would have a greater understanding of that... of half-breeds. Instead of discovering answers to his questions, however, this woman left him with only more questions.

She remained an enigma. She would listen intently to whatever instructions he gave her, obediently follow his commands, and always spoke with respect in her voice. Even without a lord, she was still a samurai and the ways of the samurai permeated her very being. Her calm expression always hiding her mysterious thoughts from him, though he could always smell her emotions. Her anxiety, her frustration, her confusion, her determination, her sorrow, her joy; each had a distinct scent even when disguised beneath that placid, samurai exterior.

And yet, at times, she acted as capricious as a child.

Such as the day she built Rin that ridiculous kite; the girl had refused to part with the contraption for nearly two weeks. And when she dumped a handful of flowers on Rin's face one morning to wake the child up. Another time, when they had stopped at a river, she had allowed Rin to drag her into the water and the two began to splash one another like children, laughing hysterically though _he_ had seen nothing amusing about the situation.

Then there had been that time when they had stopped in the middle of the night and Rin collapsed in the grass to look up at the stars. Tora had lain down beside the girl, taken her in her arms, and told her foolish stories about how the rabbit came to reside in the moon and other such nonsense.

He did not understand her.

And he, Sesshomaru, was not one to be easily baffled, especially not by a mere hanyō. It was infuriating... and almost amusing.

Almost.

"My lord!" Jaken's voice penetrated his thoughts. "My lord, you have returned!"

The daiyōkai ignored his groveling retainer as he looked about the forest clearing. His eyes fell on Rin, who was curled up at the foot of a tree sleeping. The girl was protected from the rain by the tree's branches as well as Ah-Un's bulk. A very tired Tora immediately walked over. She slowly removed her sheathed blade from her obi and set it against the tree within arms reach. Then she laid down next Rin, her shoulders rose and fell as she sighed, and within a few seconds, she succombed to her exhaustion and fell asleep.

Hm, there was one way to test the hanyō and possibly force her to tap into her yōki.

"Jaken."

The little yōkai leaped up and hurried over to his side. His large eyes seemed, if possible, even wider at the summons.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go find me Kasumi."

"M-my lord?" Jaken stammered in surprise.

"I want to know where to find her," Sesshomaru murmured.

"Kasumi? What does my lord want with _her_?"

"That, Jaken, is none of your concern."

"Yes, my lord," the little yōkai quickly said with a hasty bow.

Sesshomaru could smell his fear; he was afraid that his master would hit or kick him. However, the daiyōkai's attention was elsewhere and he had no desire to waste his time or energy punishing his servant. So Jaken, relieved to have escaped a beating and with the staff of the two heads clasped in one hand, hurried into the darkening forest, intent on fulfiling his master's command.

Sesshomaru settled himself against the trunk of a nearby tree. For a long time, he watched the two sleep – the human child and the hanyō – as he listened to the soft drone of the rain. For a brief moment, he wondered if the hanyō would even survive what he had planned for her and he felt... something.

Narrowing his eyes, he dismissed that strange, uncomfortable sensation from his mind. He was Sesshomaru, and he did whatever he wished. If she survived, then she would undoubtedly be of farther use to him. If she did not, then there would be one less despicable hanyō tainting the world.

* * *

– _The Rabbath in the Moon_ is a Japanese fairy tale and one of my (many) favorites.  
– Kasumi was previously mentioned, if you did not catch it or needed a tiny reminder. 


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation in the Meadow

**Chapter 14: Confrontation in the Meadow**

The early morning air was crisp, cool, and just a tad damp from the night's rain shower. Tora had always enjoyed the quiet pre-dawn hours when the world hung so peacefully between night and day, and not even the chatter of birds disturbed the silence. She felt strangely alive, and she reasoned that it was because the cool air carried sounds and smells much farther, even without a breeze, than during the heat of the day.

Though the forest would appear deathly still to a normal human, her sensitive ears caught the tinkling of a far-off brook, the whispers of the diayōkai's garments as he walked ahead of her, and the rustle of a branch falling from an old tree. All around her, the rich, wild scents of the ancient forest intermingled with one another, crisp and delicious. She could pick out the comforting scent of moist loam beneath her feet, the fresh, green smell of tree resin, and the faint hint of decay beneath the redolent of rebirth.

Strolling leisurely through the forest at this time was usually an extremely enjoyable and spiritually soothing experience. This morning, however, Tora felt restless and her body was tense. She gazed cautiously at the surrounding forest, straining her senses for any reason for her unease and remaining alert for signs of danger. Something, something that she could not hear, taste, or smell, was thick in the air. So thick that it made her skin crawl.

The daiyōkai had woken her shortly after midnight with a nudge of his boot and, in his imperturbable manner had ordered: "Rise and come." Without even a moment's hesitation, she had grabbed her sheathed katana, rose quietly so not to disturb Rin, and followed his receding silhouette into the forest. In a heavy silence, they had traveled until even Tora would have lost her bearings had she not caught a glimpse of the starry sky between the branches of the beech trees and the slowly dissipating clouds and quickly calculated that they were heading west.

With every step she took, the more the discomfort grew until even the pleasurable sights, sounds, and aromas of her favorite time of day could not ease her nervousness. The forest seemed too close, stifling and oppressive. She took a deep breath, calming herself and pushing the anxious thoughts as far back into her mind as she was able.

Then they left the thinning trees and moved into a meadow. Suddenly Tora felt vulnerable, and a lazy breeze, rippling through the long grasses, caused a shiver to run down her spine. They were too exposed, and she almost wished for the protect cover of the forest that she had long to escape from mere moments ago. Her eyes scanned the receding edge of the forest but saw nothing in the slowly brightening light. Dawn was nearing, but instead of feeling relief, Tora found herself dreading the sunrise.

When the daiyōkai stopped in the middle of the meadow, Tora obediently halted a little behind and beside him. It was only then that she realized her hand had been gripping the hilt of her katana tight enough to cause her knuckles to pale. She loosed her grip but did not remove her hand. Something was not right, yet a quick glance told her that Lord Sesshomaru appeared undisturbed by the ominous atmosphere. He was waiting, his gold eyes staring directly ahead at the wide expanse of the meadow.

Then, as the first rays of sunlight began to peek over the horizon at their backs, Tora felt a ripple in the air. It rushed over her, causing the small hairs on the back of her arms and neck to rise and tingle. She immediately sensed a third presence in the meadow, that of a yōkai, but its yōki was not as strong as she would have guessed despite the malice it emanated.

Sesshomaru did not even blink as his own powerful essence pushed it aside like one swats an annoying insect. Then a sound reached Tora's ears. It began soft, no more than a whisper that grew louder until the mocking laughter seemed to echo in her mind. Her own eyes narrowed as she scanned the meadow, focusing all of her senses to pinpoint the origin of the irritating laughter.

It came from in front of them.

And a figure seemed to materialize out of the air.

Tora was too on edge to even be shocked at the newcomer's appearance. The yōkai was a tall, slender woman with long, pale hair falling free from its loose binds to brush against a beautiful, sharp-featured face and dark, laughing eyes. Her bright lips were curled back in an amused smile, only partially hidden beneath the ornate fan she held in one hand. Her kimono was bright with a very intricate design that at first Tora could not even distinguish and then she realized it was of some sort of animal surrounded by colorful clouds. It hung loosely around the yōkai, exposing much more of her neck and shoulders than what would be considered decent.

During the twenty seconds it took Tora to take in the strange yōkai, the mocking laughter did not cease. The muscles in the lady samurai's neck and shoulders tightened slightly.

And then the yōkai spoke.

"My, my, my. It seems that you have followed in your father's footsteps, dear little prince."

The scornful words cut through the thick air directed at the daiyōkai, and though Tora did not understand what significance they held, she felt a prickle of anger rise inside of her at the condescending tone in the strange yōkai's voice. How _dare_ she speak in such a way to Sesshomaru?

"I never imagined that you would take to humans," the yōkai continued.

Her dark eyes turned to Tora and for a brief moment, the young woman could almost _feel_ that cold gaze on her skin. She forcibly prevented herself from shuddering and narrowed her eyes to return the gaze with one of her own.

"Oh, and she is such a homely creature with no attractive features whatsoever. Hm. You have very peculiar tastes, little prince." She flicked her fan closed, her attention shifting back to the daiyōkai.

"Humph," the daiyōkai finally responded. His facial expression, despite the yōkai's taunting, was one of mild amusement. "Peculiar tastes? You dare to speak to me of peculiar tastes when your weakness is so great that you flit from one filthy human to another. I, Sesshomaru, have no such weakness."

"What can I say, little one?" she retorted with a smile. "Humans are more exciting. Like the thrill of death when in the throes of a bloody battle, there is something... enticing ...about enjoying the forbidden pleasures of a being that dies so quickly. Certainly you have discovered this with your own little pet. No matter how hideous she is, she must be pleasing for you to keep her."

Beneath her composed mask, Tora felt her blood burning. Not from embarrassment – such pathetic taunts did not ruffle her, as she had heard them all many times before. No, she was angry at the yōkai's casual mention of humans to just satisfy her own, sordid pleasures. But it was more than just her casual comments that angered her. What drew her fury the most was how such a creature spoke to Sesshomaru, like one speaks to an ignorant child, when it was clear that she was no match for him. The ways of the samurai were so engrained into her that she could not bare to see such disrespect show to... to... to... a lord.

She could barely even control her rush of thoughts. It had been years since she unwillingly took up the path of the ronin, a lordless samurai, and, without fully realizing it, she had transferred her loyalties to the daiyōkai. A samurai is not complete unless he is serving a worthy master. The daiyōkai may never have asked for her services, but he also had never sent her away. In her mind, right then and there, she made a decision.

Without a second thought, Tora's hand tightened on the hilt of her katana.

"Oh, I think I upset your pet," the yōkai commented with a burst of that irritating laughter. "And she has a sword. How quaint! Do you even know how to use such a weapon, little girl?"

"I am a lady samurai, trained by my father," Tora growled as she stepped forward. Her blood seemed to be ablaze inside her veins. "Your insolence to Lord Sesshomaru cannot be forgiven."

She drew her katana from its sheath in one swift, fluid motion and took a defensive stance. Glaring at the yōkai from across the silver of her blade, she added in a low voice: "My name is Tora, daughter of the samurai Asakura Sorin."

The amused smirk on the yōkai's face faltered and then completely vanished. Her dark eyes took in the lady samurai, poised protectively in front of the tall, indifferent form of the daiyōkai. Though his eyes were narrowed, she could plainly see the side of his mouth curl into a small smile. As if he found the scene playing out before him entertaining.

"You never were skilled in detecting the nuances of scents," Sesshomaru murmured casually. "Any competent yōkai would have recognized that Tora is not a mere human. Predictably, you were too caught up in your little game to even use that nose of yours. And you call yourself an Inugami."

Her face darkened in rage and her lips pulled back slightly.

"One would have thought," he continued, "that even distracted, a mother would recognize the scent of her own pup. But then, perhaps you did not because you fled so soon after she was born. You always were a coward, Kasumi. Couldn't bear to rear a half-breed?"

Tora's entire body went cold. For barely a heart-beat the world seemed to freeze, and she thought she was going mad, that she did not hear the words correctly. Then the moment passed, her heart beat again in her chest, and there was a rush of blood humming in her ears. No, she had heard correctly. Her jaw clenched and her hands tighten on the hilt of her weapon.

The pale-haired yōkai standing before her was none other than her mother.


	15. Chapter 15: The Promise

**Chapter 15: The Promise**

_Her mother._

Outwardly, Tora had the composure of a veteran warrior. Her narrowed eyes stared straight across the meadow at her opponent, belaying no emotion. In battle, emotions show weakness and give your opponent the ability to discover in advance your moves. This had been engrained into her by her father, and even now her face exuded the stoic confidence of a samurai. Standing defensively before the daiyōkai, her katana gripped easily in both hands, feet apart, and short hair blowing in the morning breeze, she looked every bit the renowned lady samurai she was.

Inwardly, her mind had erupted into chaos.

This yōkai before her was her mother? This was the mysterious woman who had captured her father's heart and, even after abandoning him with an infant, he continued to love until his last breath? No, this could not be. Not her. Anyone but this hideous creature who enjoyed toying with humans. Her father would never have fallen for this yōkai. Tora had always imagined her mother to be a truly noble woman, soft spoken but knowledgeable, who would have greeted her father with a soft smile. They would have stayed up late into the night, discussing everything together. Her father would have smiled to her and maybe even laughed. No, this was all wrong.

But deep inside of herself, she knew that what the daiyōkai said was true. She could feel it. Had this been his plan all along? To re-unite her with her mother? For what purpose?

Tora swallowed and took a deep breath as she focused on the yōkai before her. Those dark eyes were narrow and a look of utter hatred was written on her flawless face. Then the red lips twitched ever so slightly and the anger lines faded away. She was smiling, but there was nothing soft or gentle about this smile. It was haughty, aggressive, and almost hungry.

"I see, little prince."

The words were cold and sharp, and Tora's heightened senses were so focused that it almost seemed that the yōkai was whispering the words in her ear.

"To be honest, I had forgotten about that brat long ago," Kasumi continued with a burst of her abrasive laughter. "So, girl, are you still going to attack me, your dear mother?"

The lady samurai managed to keep herself from shuddering. This creature may have brought her into this world, but Kasumi was not her mother. A mother loves and nurtures her children, praises them and scolds them, laughs and cries with them, and teaches them how to live. This yōkai was nothing like that. Nothing.

"My, my, my. You still will not put away your little toy sword? What would Asakura Sorin say?"

How _dare_ she even mention his name? In spite of herself, Tora felt anger building inside of her and anger was the worst emotion to have pulsing through you when you are about to fight. Tora fought to regain control. Calm, she must stay calm. She could see right through Kasumi's cruel words of mockery; the yōkai was purposefully trying to anger her. Those blinded by rage lose themselves and are easily defeated.

"So Sesshomaru-sama, you wish to test this hanyō against a true yōkai. Hm, perhaps I will fight her," the yōkai murmured thoughtful. Her long fingers flicked the fan open and moved it to cover her mouth. "It will be amusing to see how long she lasts before I rip out her heart."

Tora let the yōkai's words wash over her and then fade away. She could sense the daiyōkai behind her, his awesome presence as immoveable as a mountain. Is this what he wanted? She turned her head slightly and opened her mouth to ask the daiyōkai for his commands.

"He will not help you now!" Kasumi's fierce growl prevented Tora from speaking. "I am your opponent here, and you will beg me for mercy when I am through with you."

Then the yōkai lunged forward. Tora's entire body tensed and she shifted position as her eyes caught the glimmer of claws in the pale sunlight. She brought her katana up and blocked the attack, but the yōkai simply swung around and swiped at Tora with the open fan. The lady samurai's ears caught the faint whistle of metal in the air. The fan had small blades embedded in the spokes, and Tora leaped sideways. The blades passed mere centimeters from her, close enough that she felt the slight disturbance of the air against her chest.

When she landed, she barely had enough time to block as Kasumi attacked again. Tora forced herself not to panic as she barely managed to escape the sweep of claws. The yōkai was not strong, but she was unbelievably fast. Faster than Tora. Kasumi moved almost effortlessly, hammering her opponent from all different angles without giving them an opportunity to do anything but defend against her vicious claws and fan of blades. Even focusing all of her senses, Tora found herself barely managing to avoid blows. She did not have the time to build her shield nor to find an opening to exploit.

With her eyes closed tightly, she ducked, dodged, side-stepped, blocked, swung, and twisted with all of her might. She used all of her energy to keep out of Kasumi's deadly reach. Stay calm. Focus on the sounds, the smells, the vibrations. Stay calm. With every move, Tora slowly regained control of herself and was able to transition from hasty defensive motions to fluid movements. Stay calm. A rustle of fabric, the huff of breath, the whistle of the fan.

Tora was holding on, but she knew that this battle would end with her own defeat, possibly death. She did not have the strength to break through Kasumi's swift attacks, and already her body had reached its limit. Her muscles burned painfully with every move, but she pushed the pain to a far corner of her mind. She fought on.

Then she slipped.

The tips of the fan blades sliced through the sleeve of her kimono and cut into the flesh of her arm. Tora threw herself backwards in an instant, but the strong scent of fresh blood was already filling the air. Underneath the blood, Tora caught the faint whiff of something else, something she did not recognize. Kasumi's lips pulled back in a triumphant grin as she raced forward and struck at Tora with her claws. The lady samurai blocked the attack with her katana, wincing at the fiery pain that was spreading from her wound.

"You are finished now!" the yōkai gloated. "My poison has already started to spread through your body. Soon you will not be able to move, and I will kill you. Beg me to spare your life, daughter of mine."

Tora was breathing heavily, her narrow eyes glaring at the pale-haired woman before her. The pain in her arm was spreading quite quickly, and she tentatively attempted to flex her hand to no avail. Getting back to her feet, Tora held her katana before her in one hand, her injured limb hanging limply at her side.

"A samurai never begs," Tora replied calmly.

Her voice was low and steady despite the fact that she was beyond exhausted. Her whole arm felt as if it was on fire, burning from the inside out, and it was difficult to resist the intense urge to scratch at her skin with her nails. The inside of her head throbbed from the effort it took to suppress the pain. Though she stood poised in the grass with her weapon at the ready, Tora had no illusions that she could be able to dodge Kasumi's next attack. She needed to strike first, before the poison spread any farther, but she did not have the strength.

Most certainly, she was going to die. She was not afraid of death; she had overcome that fear during her first battle at her father's side. To die in battle was honorable. If she was to die, then she would face it without hesitation and with no regrets. Tora straightened and faced her enemy. Faced death. Kasumi's red lips curled into a hideous smile as she lunged.

_"Tora-san."_

_The voice was not more than a whisper, a child's whisper meant for her ears alone, and Tora looked down at the girl nestled against her. They were lying in the grass underneath a blanket of sparkling stars. The full moon had a faint silver halo around it and the rabbit was clearly visible on the round surface, a pale gray shadow against the gleaming white. She had just finished telling Rin the story. Now the girl's eyes were filled with sorrow, as if she was remembering something, and she was hugging Tora tightly._

_"Tora-san, are you going to stay with us? Forever?" the girl asked hesitantly._

_The lady samurai was surprised, and she brushed a strand of Rin's hair from the girl's face._

_"Do you want me to stay forever?"_

_"Yes. Yes, I do. I want us to stay like this always. Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, me, and you, Tora-san. You will never leave, and you can grow your hair out very long. It would be so pretty long."_

_Tora smiled and gently prodded. "Why?"_

_"Because..." Rin fidgeted slightly as she looked away from the young woman and back up at the moon. "Because... if you had long hair... you would be... you would be like..." The girl paused and glanced at Tora, tears filling her eyes. "You look just like my mother."_

_Tora did not even breathe as the girl's words filled her mind. The child had experienced in her short life more sorrow and pain than many people did an entire life, and yet she was always cheerful, smiling, and more concerned with those around her than herself. But underneath, she was still a child. A child who was afraid of losing those she saw as her family like she lost her real family. A child terrified of being alone. Tora tightened her arms around the child as if she was afraid to let her go. _

_"So will you stay?" Rin repeated. Her voice quivered slightly as she rested her head against Tora's shoulder. "Always?"_

Rin.

Through the fiery pain of the poison moving down her right side, Tora felt an ache of a different kind pierce her heart. She could not die. Not here and not now. She had given that little girl a promise, a promise that she would do everything in her power to keep. She had to keep it, for Rin's sake.

_"I will stay with you, Rin. Always."_

The thing that lay deep inside Tora, the awesome and terrifying power, suddenly broke free.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Want more _From Deep Within_? Now you can by enjoying some FDW artwork. Visit my profile to see a sketch of Sesshomaru-sama, a portrait of Tora-san, and a special full-color illustration of a dynamic scene from Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy! 


	16. Chapter 16: A Word of Caution

**Author's Note:** After a rather long wait, the cause of which was a combination of writer's block, Internet problems, and pure laziness, here is the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: A Word of Caution**

The sound of Kasumi's bladed fan colliding with Tora's katana rang sharply across the meadow. The yōkai's eyes widened at the speed of the hanyō's movement. She had only just seen the blur of the blade, and in an instant, she realized her own danger. She leaped backwards just as powerful yōki erupted from inside Tora and rushed out in all directions. The sheer force of the explosive power flattened grass, and knocked Kasumi off-balance as she landed a good distance away. She instinctively dropped into a defensive crouch, and she glanced at the statuesque daiyōkai.

It was unnerving how he stood there as the hanyō's uncontolled demonic aura flooded the entire area as if he felt nothing more than a gentle breeze. Kasuma grimaced and turned her attention back to the hanyō.

The surge of familiar yet terrifying power engulfed Tora, racing like fire through her veins and dancing across her skin. Her hand released her katana as her fingers began to grow longer, stronger, and the nails turned to sharp claws. The pain grew until it felt as if she was burning from the inside out, and as her yōki came in contact with Kasumi's poison, she could barely contain her scream. In desperation, she clawed at her right arm. With painful snarls, she ripped the flesh again and again until her blood destroyed the poison.

As the pain lessened, she felt the familiar yet frightening power returned to her. The hazy that had been obstructing her senses was lifted. She could see the miniscule bead of sweat on her opponent's brow despite the distance between them; she caught the wild, earthy scent of the daiyōkai a few paces behind her; she felt the unmoving air around her; and she could hear everyone's breaths, as faint as a whisper in the midst of a typhoon.

The familiar urge to kill resurfaced in the back of her mind, but she would not lose control. Not this time. She had made a promise to Rin, and she would not lose herself in this awesome power. With determination, her clawed hand closed around the hilt of her katana.

Slowly, the hanyō stood. Her once dark eyes were now brilliant gold, flashing in a mixture of anger and resolve. Her pointed ears of ebony twitched to catch each sound, and her fangs were bared in a challenge. Across both of her cheeks, the faint markings common among inuyōkai could be seen. Bringing her blade up in front of her, Tora glared at Kasumi.

"This is rather unexpected," the yōkai commented drily. She gave a weak smile and clenched her fist. "Now there is no reason for me to hold back!"

Kasumi lunged forward, her poisoned claws and bladed fan attacking in unison. Her movements were a great deal faster than before, but Tora matched the yōkai's speed as she blocked each attack. She dodged the bladed fan, ducked underneath Kasumi's claws, raked her own across the yōkai's exposed side. In an immediate follow-through, she smashed the pummel of her katana into the yōkai's stomach. Kasumi hissed from the pain and broke away.

Refusing to allow her enemy the opportunity to recover, Tora raced after her. This time she attacked, her fluid movements so quick that they were almost impossible to see. With her heightened senses, she felt invincible. Her eyes caught every flicker of motion, her ears heard every rustle of fabric and in-take of breath, her nose detected the hint of frustration, and her skin felt the displacement of air seconds before Kasumi's attacks. She gathered all this information and easily avoided the yōkai's claws faster than the blink of an eye. This dance was swifter and more frenzied than any Tora had preformed before, even against the monsters that had attacked Rin. Her blade and claws were always moving. She was mercilessly pounding Kasumi, but the yōkai managed to block the attacks. As the battle lingered on and the two fought on equal grounds, neither one gaining the upper hand nor backing down.

As Tora side-stepped to avoid the vicious blades of Kasumi's fan, she caught a tiny opening in the yōkai's defenses. Without hesitation, she dropped to the earth, knocking the yōkai to the ground with a sweep of her leg. Before Kasumi could respond, Tora rolled on top of her. She knocked the bladed fan from the yōkai's grasp with the flat of her katana and used a foot to pin the yōkai's deadly claws before the fan even hit the ground. Baring her fanged teeth, Tora placed the razor edge of her weapon against Kasumi's exposed throat.

"You have been defeated," she growled.

The look of hatred and frustration on the yōkai's face suddenly vanished, replaced by a smile that was completely different from any she had previously given. Tora hide her surprise and narrowed her eyes. What trick would the vile creature pull now?

"Will you kill me then, my daughter?" Kasumi asked in a low voice.

"You are not even worth killing," Tora replied with disgust. She released the yōkai but kept the blade inches from Kasumi's throat as she straightened and stepped back.

"Answer me just one thing, my daughter."

Tora glared at the yōkai as silence settled on the meadow. She heard the soft rustle of fabric as the daiyōkai approached, but the majority of her attention was on the yōkai lying on the ground before her. There was no trace of the proud, condenscending attitude that she had displayed earlier. Even her voice seemed slightly different, and Tora was confused. She seemed gentler somehow, and all of the anger Tora had felt towards her faded away.

Tora stood quietly, listening to the sound of her own heartbeat and the rush of blood through her veins, as she struggled to control her emotions.

"What spurred the change?" Kasumi demanded just as the daiyōkai moved next to Tora.

The hanyō's eyes moved down to her claws caked in the Kasumi's blood and then to the vicious wounds that were just beginning to heal on her arm. In her mind, she saw Rin's solemn face staring up at her and heard the pleading whisper: _Tora-san, are you going to stay with us? Forever?_

She let her soiled hand fall to her side.

"I made a promise," Tora replied softly.

"I see." Kasumi straightened her kimono and stood. "Tora, there is something you should know before I take my leave."

Her pale hair had fallen completely from its pins and cascaded around her shoulders, softening her features. Tora thought she could almost see the woman her father must have fallen in love with, the woman she had always imagined her mother to be. Yet how? This was not right... she was supposed to be a heartless monster... not like this.

"I made a promise of my own, many years ago, to your father, Asakura Sorin. Perhaps one day, I will explain everything to you." Her dark eyes darted towards the silent daiyōkai. "As for you, Sesshomaru-sama, I was instructed to pass on a word of caution from my lady — your mother."

Tora stiffened slightly in surprise and glanced at the daiyōkai just in time to see his own eyes narrow. Fighting with her own past past and trying to sort through a whirlwind of conflicting emotions had left little time to contemplate the aristocrat man she had chosen to follow. Though she realized it should not have been so surprising, she was startled to learn that even he, Lord Sesshomaru, had a hidden past. And a mother.

Despite the tension that hung so heavily in the air around them – or perhaps because of it – a strange image pushed through Tora's mind. A chubby, adorable, toddler Sesshomaru wrapped in his furry mokomoko sitting on the lap of some gorgeous, long-haired woman. She fought back a laugh and tried to look as somber as possible. She quickly turned her attention back to her own mother.

" 'A single arrow is easily broken'," Kasumi quoted solemnly. Yet there was a trace of an amused smile lingering on her lips. Her dark eyes sparkled as she stepped back and raised her hand. Her bladed fan was pulled from the dirt by an invisible force and landed in her palm. She tucked it into her obi and then vanished.

The daiyōkai and Tora were left alone in the center of the flattened meadow. The tension in the air dwindled until it was possible to breathe and Tora found herself relaxing slightly. Yet her mind was filled with confusion. It seems her first impression of her mother... this Kasumi ...had been all a façade. Who was her mother really?

A gust of wind suddenly blew from the east, bringing the scent of the wood to Tora's nose. And something else. She sniffed. The distinct scents of Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uh were on the air, faint but growing stronger as they slowly made their way towards the meadow.

Sesshomaru stirred out of his own thoughts, and looked down at Tora.

"In a real battle against a higher yōkai, hesitation to kill your opponent will only result in your own death," he said. "Never hesitate."

Tora wiped the blood from her blade with the end of her obi as she quietly took the daiyōkai's reprimand, yet with her heightened senses, she noticed that the usual condension that usually occupied his reprimands was missing. He must be preoccupied himself with that strange word of caution.

_A single arrow is easily broken_.

"Come."

The daiyōkai turned on his heels and headed into the forest in the direction of the wind. Tora sheathed her katana, flexed her still clawed hands, and followed.


	17. Chapter 17: A Captivating Garden

**Author's Note -** Wow, it has been awhile... an entire year, actually. After writing the last chapter, I lost where the story was heading and then life happened, got a full-time job, and responsibilities. (Being an adult is sometimes no fun!) Last week, I just randomly decided to re-read the entire story, and I could hardly believe that this is something I actually wrote! (It is not a bad thing for an author to be proud of their work, is it?) I was so inspired that ideas began rushing through my mind like a raging waterfall. So, after a very long hiatus, I give you Chapter 17 of _From Deep Within_. You may want to go back and re-read Chapter 16 if it has been awhile for you.

My apologies for the wait. I do hope you enjoy this next installment. :)_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Captivating Garden**

"Sesshomaru-sama... Sesshomaru-sama... Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The pleading cries moved slowly through the dense woods. Suddenly, Jaken poked his head out from between two bushes, glancing sharply to the right and then the left. A pathetic expression of dejection appeared on his face as he gave a low, pitiful moan.

"Oh, why did you abandon me once again, Sesshomaru-sama? Is Jaken not your most trusted servant?"

Dragging the Staff of Two Heads by one hand, the small green yōkai pressed onwards through the thick underbrush, groaning and whining to himself as he fought the branches that were attempting to hold him back.

A stone's throw away, Ah-Un stately followed a well-worn path with Rin on his back. She was humming to herself as she weaved the stems of wildflowers together. She paused slightly as Jaken stumbled, bruised and scratched, on to the path ahead of them.

"Silly Master Jaken," Rin muttered with amusement. Then, with the unwavering confidence that only a young child could possess, she said, "Sesshomaru-sama and Tora-san will return soon."

Ah's neck straightened as the dragon yōkai gazed about their surroundings, and Un also became alert. Rin leaned forward, her flowers instantly forgotten, and touched their necks with her small hands.

"What is it, Ah-Un? Do you hear something?"

The little girl cocked her head to one side and strained to discover whatever it was that had caught the two-headed yōkai's attention, but other than Master Jaken's sighs and murmurings, she heard nothing. She frowned and looked nervously around at the tall trees. Autumn had touched the land, and the leaves were already changing colors. Between two identical trees, she thought she saw a vibrant, almost Spring-like, patch of green.

"Master Jaken," Rin whispered. "Master Jaken!"

"Hmm? What is it, Rin?" the little yōkai demanded.

"I think I saw something. There," she pointed as she spoke.

"Don't be silly, girl. There is nothing there—"

"It's a garden!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully. Her eyes were aglow as she stared, enthralled, at the slender window of brilliant colors. Her ears tingled, and she heard, very faintly, the melodious sounds of a shakuhachi... a bamboo flute.

"In the middle of the for— EH?! Rin, where are you going? Rin!"

The little girl had slipped from Ah-Un's back and darted through the twin trees. The small yōkai gasped and hurried after her. He hit something with such force that he was knocked backwards. Clutching his aching beak with his free hand, he blinked slowly to regain his bearings. Swallowing hard, he peered into the mysterious garden beyond, but he could not see Rin at all.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Rin? Where did that girl go? Oh, Sesshomaru-sama will not be happy."

He reached forward hesitantly, and his palm pressed against an invisible wall between the two trees. A barrier, a very powerful yōkai barrier, and no matter how hard he pushed, he could not get through. Ah-Un approached and leaned his full weight against it, but even the dragon yōkai was no match for the power of the barrier. As a last resort, Jaken held the two-headed staff before him and tried to blast a hole to climb through, but the flames merely sizzled and hissed for only a few seconds when they touched the barrier before fizzling out.

"Not good!" Jaken was beginning to panic. "Not good. Not good. I must tell Sesshomaru-sama!"

He scrambled on to the back of Ah-Un and urged the dragon yōkai through the thick forest canopy and into the sky.

Rin had vanished.

* * *

The moment Rin stepped into the garden, all thoughts of Sesshomaru, Tora, Jaken, and even Ah-Un vanished from her mind. She was enraptured by the beauty surrounding her, and the ethereal music that gently tickled her ears. The girl gasped in delight as a colorful butterfly fluttered passed her, nearly touching her nose, before landing on a nearby flower. Leaning close to it, the insect opened and closed its wings a few times before taking off again. Then the whole air was filled with butterflies, and Rin giggled as their tiny wings seemed to sparkle in the golden light.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

Rin spun around to find she was not alone. A handsome young man was kneeling between two rows of blossoming bushes, a small silver knife in one hand. She watched as he flicked his wrist and skillfully remove dead leaves from the stalk of a large red flower. Then she glanced up into his face. His long golden hair was pulled back, flowing down his back like a sunbeam. A warm smile and sparkling sapphire eyes made her instantly feel at ease.

"What is your name, little one?" the stranger asked gently.

"R-rin."

"Welcome to my humble home, Rin of the forest."

As he spoke, he gestured to their surroundings with his empty hand, and Rin's eyes followed, taking in the majesty of the small parcel of tamed wilderness. Behind the stranger was even a small cottage. With every surface but the windows covered with flowers, vines, and leaves, it did not look like a house at all but a natural part of the landscape.

"You live here?" Rin asked in amazement.

"I do."

Rin's eyes widened as she darted between to bushes and pointed at gorgeous yellow flowers.

"These are the biggest wildflowers I have ever seen!" she exclaimed. Another plant caught her eye. "Oh! Tora-san told me about this one. She said it can help make people better when they are sick. And that one there makes a good tea."

"True." The young man laughed softly. "I do not have many visitors, would you like a tour of my garden, Rin?"

"Oh, yes!" the girl said happily, but then she hesitated. "Um..."

"You may call me Katsutoshi."

"Thank you, Katsutoshi-san!"

The young man set the pruning knife down on the ground and stood. He was almost as tall as Sesshomaru, and his silk garments were embroided with exquisite blossoms so that he seemed to be a part of his own garden. Even the embroidered butterflies seemed to flutter as the fabric shifted around him.

With a friendly smile, he held out his hand to the little girl, and Rin did not hesitate to grasp it.

"Where shall we start?"

"Oh, let's start over there! Tora-san said she would explain to me what that plant is, but she had to go off with Sesshomaru-sama."

The stranger called Katsutoshi smiled, eyes more narrow than before but the little girl was oblivious as she bounced giddily around.

"This... Tora-san ...sounds quite knowledgeable of nature."

"She is! She is!"

Katsutoshi looked down at the young child innocently holding his hand as she leaned over to smell a blossom. "Please, Rin of the forest, tell me more of your Sesshomaru-sama and Tora-san."


	18. Chapter 18: Passing Through the Gate

**Chapter 18: Passing Through the Gate**

The wound on Tora's arm, inflicted by Kasumi's fan, still tingled. The poison had been neutralized during her transformation and the torn flesh was already half healed, but she found the sensation mildly irritating. She flicked away dried blood with her clawed fingers and rubbed the tender new skin gently.

Sesshomaru walked a few paces ahead, and her eyes lingered pensively on his hair and furry mokomoko. The whisper of his kimono filled her ears, and his crisp, earthy scent tickled her nose. Yet it was his presence, thickened by his brooding, that kept her attention.

Not a word had been spoken since they left the clearing, and while she usually did not mind, the silence was uncomfortably oppressive this time.

The lady samurai took a deep breath and released it slowly. She casually surveyed the forest around them. They were following the same path that they had taken that morning, but the atmosphere of the forest was vastly different. The air was warmer, causing all of the various scents to mingle and dulling the sounds. The wood around them was more alive, as well, as the inhabitants, both large and small, scurried about their lives.

Thus occupied, Tora was surprised when the daiyōkai abruptly froze mid-step. Her fast reflexes prevented a collision, and she glanced up at his profile. His brow was furrowed and a deep frown was etched on his usually emotionless face. Beneath his armor, she could see his body was tense.

Something was not right.

Tora hastily scrutanized their immediate surroundings and then expanded farther. She hastily hunted through the scents, sounds, and vibrations for the cause of the daiyōkai's concern. Nothing.

Her heart pounded louder in her chest, and she close her eyes. Breathing slow and deep. Not a sound, scent, vibration, sensation was to be overlooked. Locate. Analyze. Move on. She pushed herself to the very limit. Sweat broke out on her forehead and the hand on her injured arm shook.

Her eyes opened, and she clenched her fist to stop the involuntary quivering.

Whatever had caught Sesshomaru's attention was beyond her abilities to sense, and that made the lady samurai uneasy. Her fingers immediately curled around the hilt of her katana, and the pointed dog-ears protruding from her hair twitched slightly. Her mind raced through all possible causes as her body tensed, preparing for a fight.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru breathed.

Tora's heart seemed to catch in her chest. _Rin!_ Had something happened to the girl? Was she in danger? Had she been attacked again?

Then the daiyōkai was gone.

He moved with a speed that Tora had never before witnessed. One moment he had been standing at her side, tall and still as a statue, and the next moment, he had vanished. Only his scent lingered.

Tora frantically searched and located his yoki above her. He had taken to the sky, and Tora did not hesitate. She darted forward and raced through the forest as quickly as her legs would carry her. Ignoring the branches that scratched her, she lept over obstacles and barreled headfirst through the thick brush. She kept her attention on Sesshomaru's yoki. At the speed the daiyōkai was moving, his presense was fading quickly, but he was traveling west.

And though she was bound to the land, Tora had no intention of being left behind. She forced herself to move faster, her lungs burning with every gasping breath and her legs screaming from the exertion. She pushed the pain aside, refusing to stop or pause. It was the yōkai blood, pulsing through her veins, that gave her the strength to continue on. Without it, she would have collapsed from total exhaustion, and she did not know how long the transformation would last.

If Rin was in danger, she would not stop until either she reached the child or died trying.

"Tora!"

The lady samurai glanced hastily in the direction of the faint voice. Ah-Un dove from the sky and landed heavily in a small clearing, Jaken clinging desperately to its back.

Tora swung herself on to the dragon yōkai's back behind Jaken, and the creature lept powerfully into the air. The clearing and surround forest fell away beneath them.

"What happened?" she shouted down at Jaken.

"Rin... garden... vanished... barrier..."

The wind snatched the little yōkai's words from his beaked mouth, and even with her sharp ears, she could barely hear him. What she did hear only made her heart pound louder, and she impatiently scanned the world below for any sign of Rin or the garden Jaken mentioned. All the while, she kept monitoring Sesshomaru's presence in her mind. His yoki grew in intensity as they neared his location.

A sense of foreboding came over Tora, much like the omnious calm before the onslaught of a fierce storm. Her sharp eyes scanned the trees below and caught a glint between the canopy of leaves. She instantly knew that it was the barrier Jaken had mentioned, but it was far stronger than she had anticipated, radiating yoki. Intermingled in the barrier's aura was that of the daiyōkai, causing shivers to run down her spine.

The dragon yōkai dove towards a break in the trees, and Tora had to duck her head to avoid being hit by branches. As Ah-Un landed, it only took the lady samurai a few heartbeats to assess the situation.

Sesshomaru was attacking the barrier with the larger of his two katanas in hand, and his overwhelming yoki was rushing from him like a raging waterfall, crashing against the barrier, filling the forest around them with brilliant flashes of greenish light. Yet the barrier held fast against the powerful bombardment. The daiyōkai's eyes had gone completely red, and she noticed for the first time that his facial markings seemed more pronounced than before.

Tora had never seen the daiyōkai angry before, and it was indeed a frightening experience. The human part of her was filled with fear and whispered in a corner of her mind to flee. This was no place for a human, and the very air seemed to reek with the scent of danger.

The yōkai part of her, fully awakened during the battle with Kasumi, was in awe of the daiyōkai and enjoyed basking in his strength. She felt drawn to him, unable to take her golden eyes from his back as he struck the barrier again. His yoki overwhelmed all of her senses and thrilled her to her very core. She found herself longing... No, hungering for more.

"Oh, not good. Not good."

Jaken's nervous voice pulled Tora back from the precipe that she was tittering on, and the lady samurai glanced at the small yōkai still on Ah-Un's back.

"Even Sesshomaru-sama cannot pass through the barrier."

The tiny retainer's words were not completely true. The daiyōkai's attacks were weakening the barrier. Tora could feel the strain as it fought to maintain its intregity against his steady, unwavering blows, but if this barrier had been created by a powerful yōkai and Rin trapped inside...

She could not wait for the daiyōkai to burst through.

"Jaken, the barrier refuses yōkai entry, does it not?" she demanded hastily.

"Yes..."

"But Rin walked right through?"

"Yes...

Tora's eyes narrowed as her eyes caught glimpses of the picturesque garden beyond the barrier inbetween the flashes of green light. She had to reach Rin, to keep the little girl safe. According to Jaken, the gateway Rin had passed through – and therefore the weakest point – was between the two slender trees, right where the daiyōkai was staging his attack. Without a word or even drawing her sword, the lady samurai sprinted forward. She ducked beneath the daiyōkai's downward swing and dove head first into the barrier.

She plunged into darkness and her body was immediately immobilized, as if she had fallen into a pit of mud. She struggled to continue moving forward, fighting with all of her strength. The barrier, created to expel all yōkai, had sensed her yōkai blood and was attempting to push her back.

But Tora refused to give in, even as her vision exploded in blinding flashes of light and her entire body, from the inside out, felt as if it was burning. To her, an eternity passed as she struggled in that black void. Still she fought to gain ground. Her fingers tingled as her claws withdrew, her ears stung, and her head pounded furiously as all of her own yoki retreated deeper inside of her.

At last, when her strength was nearly gone, Tora's eyes noticed tiny speck of light ahead of her. The light grew larger and brighter, and she found herself falling onto solid ground.

"Tora-san!"

The lady samurai looked up to see the smiling face of Rin beaming at her from across the most beautiful garden she had seen in her entire life, a garden far more grand than any daimyo's. The pain in her chest eased to see the girl safe and unharmed, but then her quick eyes noticed the stranger who held one of Rin's hands.

Though her own yoki had buried inside somewhere deep within, Tora did not need it to sense that this serene young man was, in fact, a yōkai. His presence filled the entire garden, and in spite of her fatigue, Tora forced herself to her feet and her hand instinctively went for her weapon.

"Rin, get away from him!" she ordered sharply.

"Tora-san?"

The little girl hesitantly looked from Tora's defensive posture to the passive Katsutoshi at her side, confused. The golden-haired man was smiling the same as before, and everything about him was open and friendly, yet Tora was reacting as if he was dangerous.

"Ah, you must be the famous Tora-san. Rin-chan has told me much about you, though I must admit that I did not expect you to be a hanyō."

"Let the child go." The lady samurai's eyes were as cold as ice as she leveled the stranger a glare that would have made even veteran warriors uneasy.

"I am not keeping her against her will."

Tora held out a hand towards the girl. "Come to me, Rin."

Rin obedied wordlessly, suddenly sensing the dangerous atmosphere surrounding the lady samurai and the mysterious gardener. The young woman grabbed Rin's hand and pushed the girl protectively behind her.

In her present condition, Tora was no match for the yōkai nor was there any possibility of escape. Their only chance was to stall long enough for Sesshomaru to break through the barrier.

"The great inu-yōkai is finding my barrier difficult to pass, I am afraid."

Katsutoshi's smile deepened, as if he had read her very thoughts. He stepped towards the two humans, and Tora drew her katana with speed and precision. Her exhausted muscles balked at the abuse, and her body was on the brink of collapse. She strained keep the blade upright as her knees buckled. Her focus was fading quickly despite a struggle to stay alert.

All the while, the yōkai continued to approach.

"That you were able to pass my barrier is intriguing. Even though a hanyō, your yōkai blood should have been repelled."

He stepped closer.

"Stay back!" Tora ordered.

"Put down your weapon. Had you the strength to fight, you would have attacked already."

He was close enough for her to strike, but her exhausted body refused to respond. With his hand, Katsutoshi gently knocked the blade away, and the katana fell from Tora's hands. With Rin clinging to Tora, and she knew she could not lose! She took a deep breath and clenched her fists, trying to call any of her yoki. She had to focus... focus...

Katsutoshi touched her cheek as softly as a feather. "Don't. You have used too much already." His voice was a quiet whisper in her ear. "Sleep, Tora-san. Sleep."

Despite her inner protest, Tora's body obeyed the yōkai's gentle command. Her vision faded, and she collapsed into Katsutoshi's arms. Rin cried out in alarm, pulling at the lady samurai's clothing. The yōkai's gave the child a charming smile.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan. Your precious Tora is only sleeping."

"You didn't... hurt her?"

"No."

Katsutoshi lifted Tora's limp form and carried her through the garden to a small open area. Rin followed wearily, watching as he laid the young woman down on the grass.

"What did you do then?"

"I merely persauded her to sleep. Come, sit with me as we wait for your Sesshomaru-sama."


	19. Chapter 19: Drawn In

**Author's Note: **I apologize for this chapter taking longer than anticipated. I was sick all last week, and I discovered that it is difficult to write well when suffering from a headcold. ^_^'

* * *

**Chapter 19: Drawn In**

In the garden, time passed excruciatingly slow for Rin. The girl hugged her knees tightly and kept stealing glances the tall yōkai lounging only an arms' reach away. He was leaning back on one hand while the other rested casually on a bent knee. His kimono's strange design seemed to fade into the grass, as if he had taken root and was one with the earth beneath him.

Though he appeared relaxed, Katsutoshi had not moved in a long time and his sharp, blue eyes did not waver from a specific spot. When Rin tried to follow his gaze, she could not see anything important about the flowers, bushes, or tree in that area.

Not a word was spoken between them, and the silence weighed heavily on the little girl's heart. A pang of guilt hit her as she dropped her gaze to the young woman lying between her and the yōkai. Tora did not stir or mumur as she slept but lay as still as a statue. With her short black hair spread out around her face and one hand draped across her stomach, she looked so peaceful. That made Rin even more uncomfortable. Katsutoshi said he had not harmed her, but she no longer trusted his friendly smile and gentle words.

The little girl put her chin on her knees and squeezed her legs with her arms. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Sesshomaru-sama was coming. Any moment, he would arrive to rescue her, just as he had before. He always came for her. Always.

_Sesshomaru-sama..._

* * * * *

Outside the barrier, Sesshomaru's rage was barely contained as he slammed his sword down once more. The barrier buckled and sparks showered everywhere, hissing and sizzling as they burned leaves and blades of grass before fizzling out. Master Jaken peered out from behind Ah-Un, worry etched on his face.

Only a few minutes ago, that stupid hanyō had leapt head first into the barrier and vanished into the mysterious garden beyond. Sesshomaru had clearly not expected the half-breed to act so brashly, and he doubled his attack immediately after. The entire area of the forest was overwhelmed by his paralyzing aura, and the barrier was clearly reaching its breaking point.

The daiyōkai gathered his yōki and hammered the barrier one last time. The force sent a shockwave rippling across the surface. The air was filled with the sound of shattering glass as lightning-like bolts fizzled and hissed angrily.

Then the barrier was gone, vanishing instantly from sight but the remnants of the yōki that had held it together lingered in the air. With his katana in hand, Sesshomaru strode through the gate. He was alert and fully prepared for a battle. His quick eyes surveyed the garden and locked on to the three figures near the cottage.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin's voice betrayed her relief at his arrival, but the daiyōkai barely looked at the little girl. The presence of the yōkai beside her caused his fingers to tighten on his weapon and his eyes to narrow.

"So this is your doing... Katsutoshi."

The blond yōkai gave an all-too-familiar smile that was clearly filled with mischief. "Ah, Sesshomaru. You took your time."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but his venomous look conveyed his feelings clear enough. Katsutoshi feigned a frown. Then he energetically slapped his knees and stood, his embroidered kimono rustling around him like leaves in a gentle summer's breeze. As he straightened, he spread his arms wide, gesturing to the immaculately tended nature around them.

"Welcome to my garden, old friend."

"Katsutoshi..." The daiyōkai's voice contained a fierce warning.

"Relax. I only wish to speak with you." Katsutoshi rubbed the back of his head innocently. He looked down at Rin and the unconscious Tora. "I had no reason to harm either of them. I must admit, when the forests whispered of you traveling with humans, of all creatures, I just had to see it for myself."

"If that was your intention, there was no reason to go to this length. You waste my time," Sesshomaru snapped harshly.

"But that would not have been as much fun."Katsutoshi laughed for a moment and then turned serious. He looked away towards a fluttering butterfly. "Truth be told, it was more convenient to lead you to me then for me to chase after you."

Sesshomaru studied the other carefully but did not sense any malice. Katsutoshi had no intention of fighting. The daiyōkai heaved a sigh and withdrew his powerful yōki. He returned his weapon to its wooden sheath and leveled a repulsive glare at the blond yōkai.

"Your sulking is annoying and childish."

"_You_ were not just defeated by your father for the seventeenth time," Katsutoshi retorted, though his voice was strangely cheerful. "Ah, but this time, I was closer. So much closer. Next time, I will not fail to overcome him."

"Compared to me, you were never any good," Sesshomaru replied with indifference. "Though the barrier is a new technique."

"Yes, I thought you would appreciate that little challenge, though I was surprised when your pet hanyō here managed to burst through so easily. She is a curious creature, isn't she?"

There was something in the way Katsutoshi looked at the sleeping lady samurai that irked Sesshomaru, and his did not bother to hide his irritation.

"Katsutoshi, this grows tedious."

"Ah, yes. There is a reason I brought you here, old friend. Shall we talk privately?"

Rin watched the exchange with wide eyes. One moment the two seemed about to fight, and then they spoke calmly, as if they were friends. Without saying a word or even looking down at her when he passed, Sesshomaru followed the yōkai into the cottage.

As the door closed behind the daiyōkai, Rin could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen and whatever it was, it would change their lives. She did not want their lives to change. She wanted everything to stay just as it was.

Sesshomaru, Tora, Ah-Un, and even Master Jaken... she wanted them to continue traveling together.

They were her family.


	20. Chapter 20: Whispers of a New Threat

**Chapter 20: Whispers of a New Threat**

"Hmm... this is strange indeed," Master Jaken mumbled to himself as he approached Rin and the sleeping lady samurai.

"Master Jaken." Rin fedgeted as she spoke, and she kept glancing at the silent cottage. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but if I remember correctly, this Katsutoshi is an old childhood companion of Sesshomaru-sama."

"So... they are friends?" she asked.

"Definitely not," the little yōkai snapped, extinguishing any gleamers of hope the little girl might have had. "That one is a daiyōkai as well, son of the powerful kodama, known only as Okami, ruler of the northern forests. We must be closer to the border of his lands than I thought."

"Oh."

The little girl looked down as her little hands gripped her kimono tightly. Her heart was weighed down by worry and a tinge of fear. She bit her lip slightly.

"Master Jaken, is Katsutoshi-san really as strong as Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Uh, well..." The little yōkai fumbled around as he tried to figure out the answer.

"You don't know?"

"Stupid girl! Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama is stronger!" Jaken exclaimed angrily.

But Rin had seen his hesitation.

"Ugh..."

The lady samurai groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. She rested her hand on her forehead to guard against the sunlight. When her eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked at both the little yōkai and Rin. The little girl was overwhelmed with relief and threw herself on top of Tora.

"Tora-san! You're alright," Rin mumbled into the hanyō's neck. Her small arms wrapped tightly around Tora's shoulders.

"What happened?"

Rin pulled back slightly, and she gaze up at the woman with wide eyes. "You don't remember?"

Tora sat up, her hand rubbing the side of her face to ward off the last dredges of sleep. She could not recall the last time she had slept so soundly and woke feeling fully rested. Fully rested yet longing to return to that peaceful, dreamless sleep. As she stretched, she realized that all of her aches and pains were gone, and the sensation was slightly unnerving. What _had_ happened?

The last thing she remembered was the feathery soft touch of fingers on her cheek... the warmth of breath against her neck... whispered words in her ear...

Her body tensed as the memories of her encounter with Katsutoshi flooded her mind. How did he manage to get so close to her? How could she have let her guard down? Had she passed out or was the enchanted sleep his doing?

A shudder ran down her spine, and she hastily surveyed the garden, but she did not see a trace of the yōkai. His scent... a gentle blend of soothing blossoms and grass ...lingered in the air, mixing with the familiar earthy smell of Sesshomaru. Her eyes narrowed. The barrier surrounding the ethereal garden was gone.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

"He's with Katsutoshi-san in the cottage," Rin replied hesitantly. "They are old friends."

"I told you, you impertinent child," Master Jaken snapped. "Sesshomaru-sama is _not_ friends with that... that... devious kodama. "

"Kodama," Tora repeated. That would explain the pristine garden. She turned to the little yōkai. "Jaken, go collect my katana."

He stared at her in surprise before finding his voice. "I don't take orders from filthy half-breeds."

The lady samurai leveled a glare at the retainer that warned of bodily harm should he not comply. Relunctantly, he relented, but he mumbled under his breath as he walked away. When he was on the other side of the garden, Tora turned to Rin.

The slap as her palm hit the girl's cheek resounded around the enclosure, and the little girl was motionless from the shock. She had been hit harder many times during her life at the village before Sesshomaru saved her, but she never expected to be struck by Tora. Ever since the daiyōkai had carried the lady samurai to their camp, bloody and unconscious, the little girl had come to think of her as an older sister... or even her mother.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the skin on her cheek turned red.

"T-tora-san?" Rin stammered.

Without saying a word, the lady samurai grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her close. As her armed tightened around Rin, the little girl could hear Tora's heart beating steady and strong. The stain on her cheek faded away as she took comfort in the warm, loving embrace.

"Rin, do not ever act so reckless again. You could have been hurt, killed, or worse."

The girl closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Tora-san."

* * * * *

"Explain yourself," Sesshomaru demanded the moment the cottage door closed behind them.

"The reason I am here is not to nurse my injured pride," Katsutoshi said with a sly grin.

He moved over to a window almost completely covered with ivy. Through the leaves and vines, he watched the little human, hanyō, and yōkai. Sesshomaru's traveling companions. Two were utterly worthless, nothing but a hinderance, yet the daiyōkai tolerated their presence. The rumors were true. The great Sesshomaru-sama had changed.

"For many moons, there have been whispers in the forest of a yōkai in this region disguised as a human and gathering forces. My father sent me here to investigate the rumors and asset the threat. What I have discovered troubles me. The yōkai calls himself Ura Kotoku and lives as a daimyo not far from this very place."

"Any yōkai who takes on the disguise of a lowly human is unworthy of being called a yōkai and not worthy of my time," Sesshomaru said apathetically.

Amusement flashed across Katsutoshi's face. "Your words regarding the humans have not changed, though for such words, you keep strange company."

The look the inu-yōkai shot him was filled with familiar malice, a look he had been subjected to many times in the past, and Katsutoshi momentarily feigned innocence with a smile. Then his sharp eyes narrowed, and he became serious.

"Sesshomaru, this _Ura Kotoku_ is planning something... What, I have yet to discover, but whatever it may be, it will be disruptive to the region. I am aware of your current situation with the hanyō called Naraku, rumors of him have reached even our ears, but I am asking you to assist me in destroying this Ura pest."

"How dull."

With an air of indifference, the daiyōkai turned to leave. As he reached for the door, dark vines sprung out of the walls and ground, growing at an unnatural rate. The door disappeared beneath the thorned foliage. Sesshomaru touched one of the vines and watched as a drop of blood appeared on his fingertip.

"It is rude to leave while your host is still speaking," Katsutoshi chided.

The daiyōkai did not appear to be listening as he wiped the blood away with his thumb. "Hmm... your techniques have grown stronger. Is this pest so powerful that you are no match for him? If you lack the power, increase your numbers by calling upon your father's vassals."

When Katsutoshi did not reply, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "Ho... so you _are_ sulking."

The forest yōkai shook his head slowly, a smirk growing on his face. "You are very wrong, my old friend. You may have no use for strategy, but I do. You have something that Ura wants."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope all my American friends have had a wonderful Thanksgiving! (Ah, this is my favorite holiday of the year. Nothing is better than my home-made stuffing/dressing!) Anyway, this mysterious Ura Kotoku was mentioned before. I have a delicious home-made chocolate chip cookie from a secret family recipe for the Reader who remembers where. ;)


	21. Chapter 21: Ominious Threats

**Chapter 21: Ominous Threats**

"You have something that Ura wants."

"And what would that be?"

Katsutoshi's lips curled into the hint of a smile, and his sharp blue eyes sparkled perceptively. With a dramatic sweep of his arm that caused the long, silky sleeves of his kimono to rustle, he gestured to the ivy-covered windows.

"See for yourself."

Sesshomaru did not move from the door nor made any motion to indicate that the kodama's statement had captured his curiosity. He merely stared across the single-roomed cottage with an expression of indifference on his face. After an awkward silence, Katsutoshi heaved a disappointed sigh and dropped his arm to his side.

"Very well, I will explain. This Ura has a fascinating obsession with your charming hanyō pet, Tora-san."

The daiyōkai's golden eyes narrowed and fingers flexed ever so slightly, and the small movements did not escape Katsutoshi's notice. He eagerly continued his elucidation, placing a slender hand at his chin and lifting his eyebrows to look thoughtful.

"Apparently, Tora-san is a legendary samurai among the humans – which at first puzzled me, being a mere woman, but since discovering that she has yōkai-blood flowing through her veins, everything starts to fall into place. As a hanyō, she would be stronger and more agile than the ponderous humans."

"Your words are tedious."

Sesshomaru's irritation was clear in his condescending tone. He extended his clawed hand and sliced through the vines covering the door. More vines grew instantly into the vacant place, thicker and covered in more wicked thorns than the first. The daiyōkai laid his hand on the hilt of one of his two weapons as a warning.

"Your tricks are no longer amusing, Katsutoshi," he snapped.

"Oh, I sincerely apologize, but I am not quite finished," the kodama replied with a smile. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Six or so moons past, this Ura sent an envoy to entice Tora-san into joining his forces. His men were brutally slaughtered, and she vanished. Rumors have spread among the humans that it was all the lady samurai's doing, but I would not be mistaken in assuming that you had a hand in that, would I?"

Sesshomaru cast a cold, scornful glance over his shoulder. "Your objective is clear."

"Then you consent?" Katsutoshi asked dubiously. All the kodama's pretense and dramatic airs were suddenly gone. "You will allow me to use the hanyō to discover Ura's true nature and intentions?"

"Do as you please."

The daiyōkai's detachment struck Katsutoshi, and though he had received the answer he had been aiming for since he first lured the human girl into his enchanting garden, he found himself vaguely puzzled. A moment ago when he first mentioned Ura's fascination with Tora, the daiyōkai was clearly irritated yet now his entire demeanor was apathetic.

"You _do_ realize that this will be extremely dangerous, and your precious pet will most likely die."

Sesshomaru gave a soft chuckle and cast a glare over his shoulder. The look in his narrow, golden eyes was chilling. "If she is as weak as that then she deserves to die."

"Interesting… you feel nothing towards those who serve you yet when the little human girl was in danger, you were amusingly enraged and came running to her rescue like a trained dog."

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru's hand enclosed on the hilt of his second katana, swiftly drew the blade, and lunged across the cottage. Katsutoshi crossed his hands in front of him and the cottage groaned as thick plant stalks sprouted from the ground and rapidly wove together. Sesshomaru's blade slammed into the hastily grown wall separating the two yōkai, and the sickening smell of acid burning wood filled the air.

"It seems I struck a nerve," Katsutoshi taunted. His voice softened as he murmured. "Put away your sword, Sesshomaru. I have no intention of fighting you… today."

The daiyōkai's sword glowed in an eerily purple light, and the wall was sliced into two pieces. The branches withdrew and vanished, leaving only the disturbed earthen floor as evidence that they had even existed. With his yōki hissing around him and his weapon before him, Sesshomaru glared at the kodama. In spite of his anger, he knew that his former companion could have mounted a much stronger defense and even a swift counter attack.

Composing himself, Sesshoumaru returned his katana to its sheath.

"Your manipulations have never worked on me, Katsutoshi. Next time you anger me, I will cut you down."

"You can try," Katsutoshi replied with a grin. "Might I make one small suggestion?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into an annoyed frown.

"Where we are going will be far too perilous for the human child. It would be best to leave her here, protected by my barrier."

"And I am to believe that you offer this out of the goodness of your heart?"

"You insult me, old friend."

"Hmph."

The daiyōkai turned and stalked towards the door. His countenance made it clear that the discussion was over. Katsutoshi relented and with a flick of his wrist, the vines retreated mere seconds before the daiyōkai violently slide the door open. Without a word, the forest yōkai followed Sesshomaru out of the cottage. He turned his attention on the hanyō.

Tora stood beside the little girl, returning her weapon to its sheath. To an inexperienced eye, she would appear relaxed and unconcerned, but his sharp eyes noticed as she scanned both the daiyōkai and him, analyzing their body language. The slight tension in her muscles told him that she had perceived a possible threat. Her hand never left the hilt of her sword, and she laid the other casually on Rin's shoulder. A protective move. Should the situation turn dangerous, she would be able to control the girl's movements.

Her instincts were good. He flashed a charming smile as he moved closer and watched in quiet amusement as she pushed Rin behind her.

"Jaken, you, Rin, and Ah-Un will remain here," Sesshomaru ordered darkly.

"But m'lord!" the little yōkai whined.

The daiyōkai's foot shot out and kicked Jaken, knocking him backwards and the staff of two heads flew out of his grip.

"There will be no argument," the daiyōkai snapped, and the creature groveled what could have been an apology. "Now go bring Ah-Un into the garden." And Jaken scurried to fulfill his lord's command, whining incoherently as he did.

"Before we leave, I will form a new barrier," Katsutoshi announced. "And I will need something from you, Tora-san…"

Without warning, his hand reached towards Tora's face. The lady samurai immediately reacted to the potential attack by bringing her right hand up, and only his quick reflexes prevented Katsutoshi's nose from being smashed by the heel of her palm. In that moment, the calm of the garden was shattered as the forest yōkai and hanyō went to blows.

The lady samurai was faster and stronger than Katsutoshi had anticipated, but he pressed her hard, preventing her the time and space needed to draw her weapon. Tora dropped to the ground and his open fist caught nothing but a few strands of hair. She swept a leg at his feet and then was back up, aiming a punch at his side. The kodama immediately blocked, and the hanyō brought her elbow up towards his stomach. He watched as her hand grasped the hilt of her sword so when she pulled her arm back from the blow, the blade was yanked from the sheath.

Katsutoshi leapt out of the weapon's reach, his kimono fluttering and shimmering about him as gracefully butterfly wings. As he calmly stood, he held up strands of ebony hair.

"A hair will do nicely. Thank you, Tora-san," he said with a grin. "I will need one from you, as well, Sesshomaru."

"Would you like to pluck it yourself?" The daiyōkai's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"That is not necessary. I know your strengths already," Katsutoshi replied. "I was merely testing our precious Tora-san, though I must admit, I was surprised you did not jump in to save her."

A look of disgust was momentarily visible on Tora's face as she returned her blade to its sheath. With her dark eyes narrowed and a small disapproving curve to her lips, she radiated a dangerous presence. Though her physical appearance had not changed, in that moment, she seemed less human and more youkai.

"I need no assistance to fight a pathetic kodama such as you. Try that again, and I will kill."

"I seem to be getting a lot of ominous threats lately," Katsutoshi murmured with a quick glance towards the daiyōkai.

"Katsutoshi, the barrier." Sesshomaru ordered as he held out a strand of silver hair.

"Yes, yes." The forest yōkai muttered as he snatched the strand, and then he moved to the center of the garden. He looked around to be certain that Jaken had returned with Ah-Un. Then, taking a deep breath, he clapped his hands together in front of him. "Let's begin."


	22. Chapter 22: Only A Hanyo

_Author's Note:_ It is finally here! The long awaited Chapter 22. I wrestled long and hard with this chapter, trying to make it perfect since it is important to the story's progression. It was fully written back in February, but even though it said what I needed it to say, it was lacking... feeling. So in-between work, overtime, conferences, and other time-eating and energy-sapping responsibilities, I managed to revise it.

Can't get enough of Tora, Sesshoumaru, and Katsutoshi? Check out my _From Deep Within_ related art! Links located in my profile. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**  
Chapter 22: Only A Hanyō**

Tora moved closer to the daiyōkai's side, eyes locked on the stationary kodama in the center of the garden. She had never witnessed the casting of a barrier, and one strong enough to give even Sesshomaru difficulty was worth careful observation.

Katsutoshi stood tall, feet firmly planted apart and his hands held in front of him. Deep concentration spread across his face as he began to focus his yoki, and a faint green light appeared between his palms. As it grew, the manifestation of his yoki brightened until it was a swirling, green sphere. In the center of the sphere, she could just barely make out three strands of multicolored hair: silver, gold, and ebony.

Then the kodama took a deep breath and his eyes closed. All around him, the air was electrified with his power. Suddenly, as if silently commanded, the exquisite foliage of the garden pulled back, revealing four massive trees standing on the four compass points. So quickly that Tora's eyes were barely able to follow, the kodama twisted his wrists and the sphere exploded. Four beams of light burst forth, striking the trees and vanishing beneath the bark, as if the trees were drinking the power.

Right before their eyes, a shimmering barrier began to materialize around the garden, growing up from between the four trees. In the center of it all, Katsutoshi stood, arms outstretched, tensed hands shaking, and perspiration forming on his furrowed brow. The sheer amount of yoki he was radiating was astonishing.

Shivers ran down Tora's spine, and her limbs tingled. A throbbing began at the base of her skull, and she tore her gaze away from the kodama to Sesshomaru. The daiyōkai stood undisturbed, gold eyes narrowed as he watched the kodama's every move. The pain in Tora's head intensified, and she looked across the garden. Rin was sitting on the steps of the cottage, swinging her legs slowly and looking perfectly fine. Tora took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and clear her mind.

As the barrier closed above them, its color darkened briefly and then it vanished. Instantly, the pain disappeared. Katsutoshi's arms dropped heavily to his sides and his shoulders slumped wearily.

"It's done. The garden is completely protected and only we three are able to pass through freely," he said.

He turned his gaze on the daiyōkai and Tora. All of his exuberance was gone, and even his voice was tired. Clearly, creating a barrier of such strength was taxing on the kodama. The lady samurai rubbed the back of her head and neck with her hand. The forest yōkai caught the motion and a smile reappeared on his face.

"I apologize, Tora-san. I forgot to mention that becoming immune to the barrier causes a certain level of discomfort."

He was teasing her again, and the lady samurai's dislike for the yōkai escalated to a new level. Yet her composure was flawless as she turned away. She had been trained in suppressing feelings, which were a weakness that could be deadly in battle. Another weakness for a samurai was impatience, though it did not seem a hindrance to the daiyōkai. Tora had been with him long enough to notice the subtle changes that hinted at his moods, and there was a slight tension to his shoulders.

He was impatient, and that bothered her. Just what was it the two yōkai had planned? And why was she accompanying them? She was filled with apprehension.

"Come," Sesshomaru ordered.

He stepped into barrier, causing a slight greenish ripple in the air, and then vanished from sight. Tora hesitated, her eyes flickering back towards Rin. Would it be safe to leave her in this enchanted garden with only Jaken and Ah-Uh?

"Do not worry about the human child. My garden will care for her while we are gone," the kodama said.

"Tora-san..." Rin called out. The little girl grinned and waved. "Take care of Sesshomaru-sama."

A soft smile spread across the lady samurai's face at the girl's naivety. "If anything happens to her..." she warned under her breath.

"Now, now. If I were you, I would worry about myself," Katsutoshi whispered back. With a chuckle, he stepped through the barrier.

Tora clenched her fist before following the irritating kodama. A tingling sensation washed over her entire body, as if she was being pricked by thousands of needles. Then the sensation was gone, and she was on the other side. Both Sesshomaru and Katsutoshi were already moving away. Towards the north.

The lady samurai could not help but wonder about the relationship between the two daiyōkai. As she moved through the trees, stepping lightly so not to leave a trail, she realized that she knew almost nothing about the world of yōkai. Her mother and Katsutoshi were strangers, whose lives and motivations were shrouded in mystery. Even Sesshomaru, after six months, remained an aloof shadow, always so close yet untouchable. Even for someone like Tora, raised under the harsh discipline of a samurai and seen many a disturbing scene, she found her lack of knowledge unsettling.

The three unlikely companions journeyed in silence. Sesshomaru set a grueling pace yet neither yōkai was bothered by the hilly terrain, fallen trees, and partially hidden boulders. As Tora brushed a gnarled branch out of her way, she noticed that the kodama was strolling as leisurely as if walking through a meadow, no longer fatigued from casting the barrier. Her quick eyes caught the subtle movement of trees and bushes from his path. The hairs on her arms stood on end, and she could feel the subtle release of yoki he used, without word or gesture, to manipulate the forest around him. He was dangerous, and her distrust of him grew.

"Having trouble keeping up, Tora-san?" Katsutoshi suddenly said. He flashed a mischievous grin as he paused long enough to fall in step beside her. "I will explain this mission to you as we walk. Just north of here, a daimyo has taken residence in an old castle, and from it, he has oppressed the local humans and organized his many bloody campaigns."  
"Why would yōkai get involved in the affairs of humans?"

"This is an unique case. The daimyo is called Ura Kotoku."

_She was surrounded. Armed soldiers pressing in on all sides, and no matter how many she struck down with her sword, more would immediately fill the gap. Her blade danced about her. If she was to die, she would die fighting. A blade sliced her arm and another grazed her exposed side. In a brief moment, her katana was knocked from her grasp and hands reached out to grab her. Weaponless, she continued to defend herself until a vicious blow sent her to her knees. Her eyes closed against the overwhelming pain and a sense of calm filled her. The death blow never came... a silvery haired daiyōkai slaughtered them with one hand and without even drawing his sword._

Tora's hand unconsciously touched the familiar hilt of her katana at the vivid memory. Had Sesshomaru not intervened... but she was weaker then. Though time had seemed to stand still, many months had indeed passed since that incident with Ura Kotoku's men. She was stronger and faster, the blood of yōkai flowing through her veins.

"I know of him," she replied flatly.

"He is determined to have the loyalty of a certain lady samurai—"

"I have no intention of pandering to a worthless, power-hungry, self-proclaimed daimyo like Ura."

"Hmm, you are surprisingly out-spoken and I have not even finished explaining," the kodama murmured. "Ura is a powerful yōkai disguised as a human, and he is infringing on my father's territory and oppressing our humans. You will infiltrate his inner circle to discover Ura's true identity, his intentions, and his strengths."  
"And how do you expect me to accomplish this?"

"Use your feminine wiles."

The light, melodious sound of the lady samurai's laughter rant out through the woods, surprising Katsutoshi. From the tone he had used, she knew he was serious, but she could not hold back.

"My feminine wiles..." Tora repeated with the hint of a condescending smile on her lips. "I'm a lady samurai, not a kunoichi. Ura knows my reputation and should I suddenly appear with a change of heart, it would arouse suspicions. No, if you want his secrets, we must find another way."

"And what way would you suggest, O Honorable Samurai," the yōkai asked dramatically.

Tora said nothing. Her mind was already running through all possibilities, and none of them ended well. Her finger unconsciously traced the leather hilt of her katana. She brushed a low-hanging branch out of her way and carefully picked her way down a small ravine towards a stream. Sesshomaru was waiting at the bank, and he turned his narrowed eyes on the kodama and hanyō as they joined him.

"This is where we part," Katsutoshi announced. "Two daiyōkai would instantly be detected by Ura if we venture any closer. Follow the stream north, and you will find your way to the castle."

"How do I contact you?"

"I will contact you in three nights." The kodama brushed his long golden hair over his shoulder, sleeves rustling as softly as leaves in the breeze. His eyes glittered slightly as he glanced towards the silent daiyōkai. "It seems he wants to say something so I will take my leave."

As soon as Katsutoshi vanished into the trees, the lady samurai felt a steady gaze on her, and she was all too aware of the daiyōkai's powerful aura. She waited for him to speak, and the forest was filled with the sounds of life. The bubbling of the brook. The rustling of the leaves in a gentle autumn breeze. The call of birds as they flittered from treetop to treetop. The scent of the daiyōkai, like the forest before a rain, lingered in the air.

"Tora, no matter how much you have improved, you remain only a hanyō. Stay focused. Leave no opening. Never hesitate," Sesshomaru ordered.

As he spoke, his golden eyes studied the young woman as she stood by his side. She was small, but there was nothing fragile about her. Despite her human appearance, yōkai blood flowed through her veins. Serious yet calm, in that moment, she exuded the confidence of a yōkai. The irritating kodama's words flashed through his mind, and Sesshomaru suddenly laid his hand on her shoulder. He caught the glimmer of her surprise as he tightened his grip, claws disappearing into the silky fabric of her kimono.

"Do not disappoint me."


	23. Chapter 23: Enemy Territory

**Note:** A special thanks goes to _White Alchemist Taya_ for letting me know that the original upload of this chapter did not work. I apologize for the delay in fixing it. Life and all that comes with it have kept me pretty busy. But, without farther ado, here is Chapter 23!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Enemy Territory**

The path that led to the village was narrow and wound through the wooded foothills alongside the stream. She was four days into the journey and heading deep into the enemy's territory. She kept herself vigilant. Every sound, every movement, every scent warranted her attention. At every small curve in the worn path, she was prepared for a fully armed patrol to burst from the shadowy trees, and her hand rested on the hilt of her katana should it be needed.

The lady samurai tensed as a shrill pierce the still forest. Her eyes darted back and forth as her ears strained to locate the source. To the east? The north? Across the brook, her eyes caught a subtle movement high in a tree. A bird. Just a bird. She exhaled slowly, releasing the hilt of her katana. Unconsciously, she ran her fingers through her clean yet scentless hair.

His scent was gone.

The thought flashed through her mind unbidden and not for the first time since she had parted ways with the daiyōkai. She tried to push it aside as she continued walking, but it refused to be ignored.

His scent... the young woman's eyes narrowed.

After traveling with Sesshoumaru for so long, his scent had clung to her, and if Ura was a yōkai with a sensitive sense of smell, he would instantly notice. She had no choice but to wash in the frigid mountain stream, scrubbing her hair and skin until no trace of Sesshoumaru remained. Even her clothing had not be spared the vicious scouring.

Only after the scent was gone did she realize how accustom she had grown to the wild, earthy fragrance. It was like the forest air before a rain, lingering wherever he had been. A constant reminder of his overwhelming presence. For the briefest moment, she closed her eyes, but she could no longer sense him. Was he too far away? No, the annoying kodama must have erected a barrier to hide their presence. They were out there somewhere, watching and waiting.

Whatever the reason, the absence of his aura weighed heavily on her mind.

Focus! A warrior who entered battle with a clouded mind rarely survived. Breathe deeply and clear the mind. Focus on the task at hand and how to get close enough to Ura to discover his true identity. Having so blatantly refused his previous offer, the yōkai would be suspicious no matter how she presented herself, and she had yet to find a course of action that was not fated to fail immediately.

An impossible mission. No, the daiyōkai would not send her on an impossible mission. There had to be a way to succeed.

_Use your feminine wiles..._ Her hand tightened into a fist as Katsutoshi's words floated through her mind.

That had not been the first time such a thing had been said. Her father's daimyo once suggested that Tora be taught the ways of a kunoichi, and she remembered her father's reluctance. By that time, she was fourteen years old and had already proven herself as a warrior in a ferocious battle against an enemy warlord's army. In spite of his unwillingness, he could not go against his master's command, and Tora was sent to her first lesson with a skilled kunoichi in the lord's service.

Her first lesson was her last.

Tora was not suited to the deceitful tricks and methods of seduction used by the female ninjas. There was nothing feminine about her. She was more comfortable with a katana in hand than a fan or tea kettle. While she had a certain grace, it was not enough. Years of intense training allowed for no soft, alluring curves, and the confident manner by which she carried herself was not demure or charming. The lesson was a failure and never mentioned again.

No one looked upon her as woman.

It would be impossible for someone like her to seduce Ura, and the mere thought of getting close to the merciless murderer was enough to make her skin crawl. No, she would have to infiltrate his inner circle in a different way. As she walked, her mind filled with possible scenarios, but each one ended disagreeably. There had to be some way to avoid Ura's suspicions!

No, not avoid. Perhaps she could use his suspicions?

Her father had once told her of a famous daimyo who recruited his enemies as his vassals, for it was far easier to control an enemy kept close at hand than to defeat an enemy left to stir up trouble in the countryside. A plan began to form in the lady samurai's mind.

As the sun began to sink in the western sky, casting longer shadows in the darkening forest, the path branched on to a wide road packed hard from steady usage. The smell of polished armor and sweat lingered faintly in the air. A large number of soldiers had passed no more than two days ago, heading away from the mountains. Tora had little doubt their destination was to war or plunder one of the southern lands. She had once seen the devastation left behind by Ura Kotuku's soldiers. A village burned to the ground and a nearby field was covered in the mutilated corpses of the inhabitants. The old, the young, men, women. The soldiers had killed indiscriminately and without mercy.

The village was not that far up the road, and the stench reached her nose even before it came into sight. The odor of too many people living in a single area, and it was far stronger than anything she remembered. No, no. As with all her senses, her nose was far more sensitive.

The thick forest came to an abrupt end, and the setting sun illuminated nearly a dozen tiers had been carved from the mountainside. Years ago, the winding patches of flat land had been used by the villagers as farmland, but Tora's dark eyes only saw bare earth and a forest of ramshackle huts. Soldiers mingled around and even from the distance, she heard the boisterous laughter, shouts, fights, metal on metal, all melted together into a constant rumbling in her ears.

Farther up the mountain side clung the village, surrounded by ancient trees, but the buildings were small and old, many in disrepair. Perched atop a sheer cliff and looming above the village was the old fortified castle that Ura had claimed. The yōkai commanded his army from its impregnable position. With only one narrow and winding road leading to its gate – and said road winded its way through the center of the village and the tiered farmland. The fastest way to the castle would be to follow the road, but an unknown samurai would cause a stir. Passing unnoticed would be difficult, forcing her to keep to the forest and rocky mountainside.

Tora took a deep breath to prepare herself for the task that lay ahead of her. The young woman stepped back into the shadowy forest. She would wait until a few hours after nightfall, when the majority of the soldiers were asleep. There was no turning back now.

The night wind was cold and blew through the trees. The constant rustling in Tora's sensitive ears masked the other nocturnal sounds of the forest and left her ill at ease. Her feet cautiously moved along an old overgrown trail that skirted the village. In some places, it seemed to be carved from the very rock. She paused momentarily, hand resting on the cool stone and dark eyes following the cliff upward. A thin layer of clouds dimmed the light of the full moon, but her sharp eyes could discern the shadow of the castle perched atop the precipice.

She smelt the two men before she heard them. The wind carried the nauseating odor of sweat and sake to her. A patrol? The lady samurai moved to the nearest tree and without hesitating, pulled herself up. Its thick foliage and the long shadows obscured her from view, and she waited silently for the men to pass. Soldiers... No, their posture, their patterned hitatare, and the fine swords at their sides meant that these two men were among Ura's samurai. Without a doubt, both carried a wakizashi or a hidden knife as well.

Two samurai were no match for her, but Tora remained motionless in the tree. If possible, she desired to avoid any premature confrontations. She must assume that the old trail was commonly used by the enemy and thus find a different way to reach the castle unseen. She peered up through the leaves at the cliff. An impossible climb for a human, but she was no human.

When she could no longer hear or smell the humans, the hanyō began the perilous climb up the cliff. Her speed was not of any use now. Tora carefully sought for handholds and footholds in the rocks and small trees protruding from gaps. Her arms and legs strained as she moved upward, fighting both gravity and the wind. Clinging precariously, she paused to rest and regain her breath. Her eyes scanned the mountainside below and the flickering of faint lights illuminated the village and the soldiers encampment. She broadened her senses, searching upwards towards the castle.

A presence.

The yoki was different from any she had sensed before. She could feel it, an ominous feeling that caused the back of her neck to tingle, but it was faint. Not weak, just faint, as if it had been spread out and diluted. Like the moonlight was a faint glow behind the clouds. She could not distinguish the yōkai's strength nor where in the castle he was.

The hanyō narrowed her eyes. With a sigh, she continued to scale the last thirty or so feet, digging her fingers and toes into crevices between rocks. A short time later, she hauled herself over the castle wall. Relief washed over her as her feet touched solid ground, but there was no time to relax. Sheltered from the autumn wind, the scents of the castle inhabitants became crisp and easier to distinguish. Ten. No, twelve guards were slowly milling about the walls. She moved among the shadows, carefully avoiding the humans as she followed the yōkai presence inside the large edifice and along a maze of corridors and rooms.

The dark presence grew stronger with every step and shivers ran down her arms. Her entire body was tense as she peered around a corner, one hand on her katana. A lone guard stood beside a grand door, looking anxious and uncomfortable. Her ears caught no other sounds but the guard's nervous breathing and fast heartbeat yet the magnitude of the yoki emanating from that room was overwhelming.

Dark. Sinister. Terrifying.

The human part of her longed to flee. The daiyōkai's words, spoken months ago while they stood on a riverbed, flashed through her mind. _Not all confrontations should be engaged. Learn quickly which to accept and which to avoid... or you will die._ All of her senses were screaming that this was a confrontation that was to be avoided at all costs, but her body did not move from the shadows.

This was another test. There was no doubt in her mind that the two daiyōkai were nearby, watching and waiting, and the thought solidified her resolve. She would not fail. She _could_ not fail. She was the daughter of Asakura Sorin and the blood of yōkai flowed through her veins. She drew her katana from its sheath in one fluid motion, steeled herself, and dashed from the corner.

The guard never even saw his attacker, just a glint of silver in the candlelight as the hilt of a katana was brought down against his head. He fell to the ground, armor clattering against the wood floor. The door he had been guarding was kicked open, and the lady samurai stepped through.


	24. Chapter 24: A Shattered Katana

**Note:** It has been a full year since I last updated this story, and this month also marks _From Deep Within_'s third year anniversary. I was sorting through my things after moving across country two weeks ago, and realized that Chapter 24 was so close to completion. No matter how busy life gets, I find myself always returning to this story. I guess I love the characters too much to leave it alone. I need to bring this story to a proper conclusion sometime. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment in this tale.

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Shattered Katana  
**

Tora stepped into an unnatural darkness so thick it swallowed even the faintest of light and shrouded the cavernous room in a blackness that even her sharp eyes could not penetrate. All but the best trained warriors would be reduced to blind and blundering fools. Such a trick would not hinder her, and she heightened her other senses to their limits.

A shudder ran up and down her spine. An indescribable scent hung in the air. A faint whisper of fabric. Someone had stood, the sound slightly muffled by a shoji screen. The hairs on her arms raised as a blast of the oppressive aura barreled towards her. The hanyō dove to the side, vanishing into the shadows, as the wave blew the damaged doors into the hallway. The candle stand was knocked over with a clatter and the last bit of light vanished.

Damn, the yōkai was unbelievably strong.

Tora exhaled slowly, maintaining her calm and slowing her heartbeat. In spite of all her training and battle experience, it took every ounce of discipline she had to not flee. It was almost as if... as if the yōkai was able to intensify fear.

She breathed deeply, taking in the strange scent to pinpoint the source. Standing in the center of the room behind the shoji screen was the yōkai. Her hand tightened on the hilt of her katana. One moment she was standing still, a part of the darkness, and the next she was racing across the room on silent yet swift feet. She braced herself for impact against the screen.

A subtle disturbance in the air to her left and a tingling on the back of her neck alerted her of danger, and the hanyō managed twisted her body mid-step, throwing herself out of the way of a wicked blade. She hit the floor hard, tucked her arms in, rolled, and landed in a guarded crouch. She was conscious of the long tear in the sleeve of her kimono and a trickle of blood seeping from a shallow wound on her upper arm. The wound was a minor scratch and the spider-yōkai silk was already mending itself.

Still... that had been close. Far too close.

"Impressive." The voice came from behind the screen so cold that shivers ran down her spine. "No assassin has ever made it this far into my inner sanctum. Who sent you?"

Remain calm. She had chosen this method of infiltration for a reason, and she could not let fear ruin this fleeting opportunity. Tora slowly stood, katana in one hand and eyes glaring through the darkness.

"Do you not recognize the samurai you attempted to kill six months ago?" Tora replied. "I am Tora, lady samurai, and I am here for your life. You will die by my sword tonight, Ura Kotoku."

A soft chuckle echoed through the cavernous room. "So you have come seeking revenge?"

"Not revenge," Tora countered. "Justice."

"How very noble of you, Asakura Tora. But, I am afraid, I will not be the one dying tonight."

A floorboard groaned faintly to her right. Tora managed to deflect the strike with her katana, but the force of the blow sent painful vibrations down her blade and into her arms. This opponent was far stronger than her, but what concerned her more than his inhuman strength was that she could not grasp a firm awareness her opponent. The only yoki she sensed belonged to Ura Kotoku, who had remained still behind the shoji screen, and his yoki blanketed the entire area heavily, almost tangibly. It took all her concentration to catch the miniscule changes in the atmosphere around her.

A faint whistling as her opponent's katana cut through the air warned the lady samurai of the next attack. The dance began. Eyes closed, breathing steady, mind void of all emotion. Her movements were light and graceful, keeping her mere centimeters out of her attacker's reach. Side-step, strike, duck, sweep, leap backwards, crouch. Breathe, dodge, roll, regain footing, deflect.

The front of her outer kimono ripped, the sound unusually loud in her ears. Her opponent tracked her movements with little effort. The hammer of his blows, even though most of the power was redirected by her skillful swordplay, was causing a tingling in her hands and arms. In few minutes, she might not be able to keep her grip. She needed to do more than avoid his blows, but his constant attack kept her on the defensive. There was no time to find his weakness.

Her opponent's style was unlike anything she had yet come up against. She had fought many a warrior and samurai on the battlefield, but their moves – passed down from generation to generation – were predictable. Sesshoumaru was a cautious warrior, calculating eyes narrowing in on the opponent's weakness before striking with a cold-blooded fierceness. Kasumi was fast and agile, using her enemies' size and strength against them. Katsutoshi, she surmised, was the deceptive kind, perhaps using subtle techniques to confuse opponents and leave them vulnerable for his counter-attack. This mysterious warrior was like a mountain, and each glancing blow caused a wave of vibrations to race down her katana into her hands and up her arms. If she kept deflecting the shower of blows, in a short time, she would not be able to keep a grip on her weapon. A direct hit would shatter bones.

The lady samurai dodged, narrowly escaping the massive sword. Her breath was short and despite the coolness of the night, the room felt stifling. Her opponent did not allow her any time to recover as he continued the bombardment. Tora backed up, avoiding as much of the force in the blows as possible. There was neither time nor space to initiate her shield technique.

In the blink of an eye, under the pressure of the opponent's sword, the blade of Tora's katana shattered. Before she could move, the attacking blade sliced through her exposed right side. As the pain exploded through her torso, Tora somehow managed to leaped backwards. The metallic smell of fresh blood filled the air, and the lady samurai pressed a hand against the injury. Immense pain washed through her entire body. The wound was deep, bleeding heavily, and two ribs – possibly three – were broken... Her weapon lay broken somewhere in the darkness, useless. Without a weapon, winning the fight was impossible, and in her current condition, escape was improbable. A wave of dizziness washed over her from the rapid blood loss, and she felt a stirring deep down inside of her.

Her yoki was awakening.

For the briefest moment, a memory of her father flashed through her mind. Shortly before her first battle experience, he had taken her aside from the other samurai and soldiers. In his stern voice, deep and rough, he told her: _"A samurai must remain constantly aware of the flow of battle and be quick to adjust to unforeseen changes."_

Losing her katana and receiving a severe injury were merely changes in the flow of battle. She had to adjust her strategy accordingly or she would forfeit her life. Her mind raced as she sought a solution. Seconds after the vicious blow sliced into her body, Tora had already calculated a new plan. Somewhere in the dark, behind the shoji screen, Ura Kotoku was undoubtably watching, and all she needed to do was convince him that she was more valuable alive than dead. She had to be quick. Her yoki was beginning to build inside of her, and any moment now, the yōkai would sense it.

Tora doubled over and imitated the agonizing groans of the wounded on the battlefield. She did not try to stop her yoki as it broke forth, exploding out from her in a wave that rocked the entire castle and engulfed her. Renewed strength and power ran through her body, washing over her like the waves of a tsunami. Her side burned as the bones began to knit back together and the bleeding ceased. Her fingers grew longer as they transformed into long, slender claws. Stay calm. Calm the rage. She was changing quickly, faster than the previous times. Do not fight it. Control it.

Golden eyes snapped open, sharp and clear. Her opponent approached on silent feet. No doubt for the kill strike. A clawed hand gently touched the wound on her side. It was nearly healed. Unlike the other times her yōkai blood had burst forth, there was no blood-lust. She was in full control of her mind and body. It was a strange sensation. There was no doubt in her mind that, should she choose to, she could slice her opponent to pieces with her bare hands. No. She had to complete her mission.

Tora feigned a painful gasp. She held a clawed hand up before her eyes, blood trickling down her long fingers. She let out a terrified scream, as femininely as she could. Was it enough? Was it convincing?

"What is this?" The lady samurai cried.

It was far more difficult to pretend to be pained, confused, and horrified than she could have imagined. She had experienced much pain, confusion, and even horrific ordeals in her life, but she had been trained as a samurai and responded to such situations accordingly. But now, she needed to appear weak and vulnerable - concepts foreign to her. She managed to hold all of her fighting instincts in check, but only just. With her opponent looming over her, weapon raised to attack, her body longed to attack. She knew forced herself to wait... wait until the last possible moment... Wait...

"That is enough," the voice of Ura Kotoku commanded. Her attacker immediately obeyed and lowered his weapon. A deep laugh echoed through the dark room. "You are very interesting, Asakura Tora. Very interesting indeed."

Tora forced her voice into a higher pitch than usual, trying hard to sound desperate. "What is happening to me?"

"Asakura Tora, you have yōkai blood running through your veins."

"Impossible! Yōkai are just made-up monsters. They don't exist," Tora spat. "You... must have poisoned me. There was poison... on the blade."

"No, my dear, you are mistaken. Yōkai do exist, and your current condition is proof," Ura Kotoku spoke calmly. "If left unchecked, your yōkai blood will eventually destroy your mind, transforming you into a crazed, blood-thirsty monster. However, I could teach you how to control it. My offer still stands, Lady Tora. Join me and I will help you."

Tora, still clutching her side to keep the enemy from noticing that the flesh was fully healed, gazed across the dark chamber. Her sight, heightened even more due to her overflowing yoki, could make out the shadow of Ura Kotoku on the opposite side of the shoji screen. Though it had not gone exactly as she had intended, the result was the same.

"I... I... Ugh..." She doubled over as if in excruciating pain and then collapsed onto the floor.

The darkness shrouding the room vanished, revealing a typical castle chamber with tatami mats covering the floor and an intricately painted shoji screen dividing the room. A dozen candle stands now provided plenty of light. Tora's opponent appeared to be a grim-faced samurai, and he sheathed his large sword immediately.

"Take her to a room," the yōkai-daiymo ordered. The samurai bowed and then lifted Tora's limp body off the floor. "After many long years, I finally have her... the half-breed child of the inu-yōkai Kasumi and that human samurai."

Deep in the forest surrounding the castle and village, a shadow lounged against the trunk of a massive, towering tree. Had his face not been obscured by the darkness, it would have reflected boredom as long, clawed fingers slowly stroked the furry mokomoko draped over one shoulder. Without warning, Sesshoumaru stood and brushed dirt from his outlandish garments.

The tree beside him began to shift and contort. The branches swayed and rustled as they shrank back into the trunk, which was already taking on a more human appearance. Katsutoshi flexed his hands, which moments before had been branches. Roots also shrank and merged into his feet. The bark that covered his body softened and transformed into the long, flowing silk kimono.

"Ura Kotoku has not killed her. Barreling directly into the heart of the enemy's lair with the intent to kill... that hanyō pet of yours is a fool," Katsutoshi said drily.

He ran his fingers through his long, golden hair and a few leaves fell to the ground. He glanced at the silent daiyōkai and a mischievous grin momentarily flashed across his face.

"Tora-san may not have any feminine charm, but she is quite captivating. To be able to feel her yoki at this distance is unusual for a half-breed." The kodama leaned in close to the daiyōkai and whispered, "If you are not careful, old friend, I just might decide to steal her from you."

Katsutoshi was clearly attempting to get a rise out of the daiyōkai, but he would not play the kodama's childish games. Sesshoumaru suppressed the annoyance he felt and merely brushed the kodama's hand from his shoulder. The downward curl of Sesshoumaru's mouth and the narrowing of his golden eyes expressed his disdain. The kodama was as irritating as ever, and he had half a mind to kill and be rid of him. However, as much confidence as he had in his own strength and power, Sesshoumaru was certain an all-out battle between the two of them would end badly for them both. At the moment, he had more pressing matters to deal with, and he did not need any more distractions.

"Your words mean nothing to me," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Katsutoshi watched as Sesshoumaru strode off through the darkened forest, and he caressed his chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds, the shrewd smile returned to his face, and his bright blue eyes almost seemed to sparkle. The kodama chuckled. Sesshoumaru was heading in the direction of the castle.

"Beneath that distant exterior, old friend, you are still as easily provoked as when we were children," he mused aloud. His eyes narrowed. "You reveal your weakness far too easily."

* * *

**Note:** Hmm... I wonder what Katsutoshi is up to.

Out of sheer curiosity on my part, which character in this story do you find the most interesting or like the best?


	25. Chapter 25: A Mother's Gift

**Chapter 25: A Mother's Gift, A Father's Treasure**

The moment the door closed, Tora's golden eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her canine ears twitched as she listened to the heavy footsteps of the samurai fading. Her fist clenched tightly, causing her claw-like nails to dig into the flesh of her palm. Feigning unconsciousness and allowing such a man to carry her into a small room had been insufferable. If indeed he had been a man at all. Even when she was in his arms, she had not sensed any yoki emanating from him yet his strength and ability to mask his movements were inhuman. Shivers ran up and down her entire body. It had taken every ounce of self-control and all of her years of strict discipline to keep her hot yōkai blood from lashing out.

She put a hand to her forehead and bared fanged teeth in frustration. Without the inuyōkai blood flowing through her veins, the moment she lost her katana and was struck, her life would have been over. She was no stranger to death. She had witnessed many die on the fields of battle, and so many have died by her own blade that she no longer kept count. She came close to experiencing death herself a handful of times – more so since she met the daiyōkai. What disturbed her was not the thought of an honorable death in battle, but that Ura Kotoku had been tricked so easily.

Or had he? The daimyo was a yōkai of unknown powers and strength, and she had no way of knowing for certain if he had fallen for her act or not. It was equally possible he had seen through her deception, which meant that he had a different reason for sparing her life.

The lady samurai stood and moved across the small room to the single window. Peering out into the night, she could only see a small portion of the castle courtyard and wall. With the thick cloud cover, it was quite dark and only a few lights could be seen scattered around the castle. Her gaze continued passed the silhouettes of soldiers patrolling the wall to the forest. Somewhere beyond that line of trees, two powerful daiyōkai were waiting and, mostly likely, watching. The kodama would soon make contact with her, though she had no idea how, and she needed to have something of worth to give him.

Tora wanted to complete this strange mission quickly and be gone from this eerie place, but she could not afford to act carelessly. It would be foolish to forget that she was in the heart of the enemy's lair, out-numbered, and weaponless. However, there was one way to search the castle without leaving the confines of the room. The young woman sat down on the tatami, one leg tucked beneath her and the other knee raised in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her raised knee and leaned her back against the wall beneath the window. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths and relaxed her shoulders. Once she was calm and focused, her senses were able reach their full capacity.

The sounds and smells of the castle flooded her mind with the force of a typhoon. A deafening confusion of muffled voices and sounds. A jumble of smells so strong that nearly gagged her. Concentrate! Find one thread and focus on it. Focus. Sweat dotted her brow and her breathing labored painfully. No matter how hard she tried, she could not isolate a specific scent or sound from the mess. Every time she came close, a wave of new sensations would overwhelm her. In everything and everywhere draped the heavy, malicious yoki of Ura Kotoku. It was of no use. She may have been able to keep the hatred and lust for blood from boiling over, but she had in no ways gained control over her yōkai blood.

How did the yōkai keep from losing their minds? How did they keep their extraordinary powers and wildly intense emotions under control? Sesshoumaru, Katsutoshi, and even her mother... they welded their power naturally and effortlessly. Would she ever be able to rule her abilities? Or was this the punishment for being born neither fully human nor fully yōkai? Though it pained her to admit, Ura Kotoku's words haunted her. Would her sanity eventually be destroyed and she would be reduced to a mindless monster? Surely, if it were true Sesshoumaru would have told her...

No, he was under no obligation to tell her anything, and she had never asked any questions regarding her condition. Just what was she to him anyway? Something interesting he had come upon by chance and decided to observe until his curiosity was satisfied? Why had he bothered to save her from Ura Kotoku's men in the first place? His indifference hid any thoughts and emotions behind a wall that she could not penetrate. He had never demanded her fidelity, but... he had also never indicated that her presence was unwanted either. Had she, a samurai without a lord, merely transferred her ingrained sense of loyalty on to him? Or were these feelings something else?

Tora sighed heavily and rested her head on the top of her knee. Allowing herself to be agitated by unfounded worries and her mind to wander down the paths of uncertainties was unlike her. Feelings of loneliness and foreboding were swelling up inside of her, and she was finding it difficult to ignore. Never before had she felt such tumult of confusion, not even when news of her father's death had reached her.

Her hand curled into a fist and she slammed it against the wall beside her. The tingling sensation spread out across her hand and up her arm nearly to the elbow. To allow the absence of his presence to impact her so was a disgrace. She was a hardened samurai, not a weak-hearted little girl! This was not the time or place to lose herself.

Her golden eyes opened, and Tora shifted into the more formal seiza-style sitting. She placed her hands palms down on the top of her thighs and breathed in deeply. She needed to purge her mind from all of these useless thoughts and prepare for whatever tomorrow might bring.

The sound of approaching footsteps woke Tora shortly after sunrise. Sometime during the early morning, her yōkai blood had receded and she had fallen into a deeper sleep then she had intended. She hastily sat up and reached for her katana, only to grasp empty air. The door to the room was thrown open, and the samurai from the night before entered. The tachi he wore was the one that had shattered her blade. In the early morning light, he looked like any other samurai, but Tora's skin tingled. He was fully enshrouded in Ura Kotoku's yoki, like a caterpillar in a cocoon, and she still could not distinguish whether he was merely a man empowered by that yoki or a yōkai himself.

"My apologies for the intrusion, Lady Tora. I see you are back to... normal." The samurai inclined his head slightly as he spoke, but there was no emotion in his monotone voice. "Ura-sama has sent garments to replace your damaged kimono. These slaves will assist you."

Behind the samurai followed two timid young girls in old, faded kimonos. They carried carefully folded clothing in their hands and kept their eyes on the floor. Their fear was nearly tangible, and it was clear that they were terrified of the samurai. She wondered if they were girls from the castle village. The war-torn land produced many young girls that looked just like them with pale faces, slightly dull hair, thin bodies, and wide eyes that have witnessed too much violence.

"That is not necessary."

Tora stood. Not a sign of the previous tear could be seen in the flawless spider-yōkai silk cloth, and the wrinkles from having been sitting in the same position for hours vanished right before the samurai's eyes. If the samurai was surprised, he did not show it on his face.

"Then you are to come with me."

Tora quietly followed the samurai from the small room, keeping far enough behind him to avoid a surprise attack. Now was the time to be cautious. She was overly conscious of the void that her missing katana had created. Since she was old enough to hold a bokken, she had never been without a weapon of some kind at her hip. Not that she could not handle herself without a weapon. She could hold her own against a handful of opponents if they were men, but in this castle blanketed by Ura Kotoku's yoki, she could not discern who was a man and who was secretly a yōkai. With that thought permanently in the back of her mind, she knew she was far too tense than she should be.

No doubt the samurai had already noticed.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Samurai of Ura-sama are never weaponless in battle," the samurai replied. "We are going to the armory."

Battle? Ura Kotoku must be planning to send more men out to whatever land he had his sights set on. The last thing she needed was to be sent away from the castle to some obscure battlefield. She would need to find some way of staying close to Ura Kotoku, but her first priority was to secure a weapon.

The castle armory was larger than even Tora had expected, and there were weapons of every kind. Among the wooden racks, there were bō, nagamaki, naginata, yari, bisentō, nunchaku, sanjiegun, and more. She quietly followed the samurai to the back of the armory to where all manner of short and long swords were kept: tantō, wakizashi, ninjato, kodachi, katana, tachi, zanbato, and many others. There were so many different swords, created by different masters, that it was almost breathtaking.

"Am I to simply choose a sword from among these?" she inquired.

She paused by a particular tachi. It was longer and most likely heavier than her previous katana, but the craftsmanship was similar. Someone from her homeland had made it. That meant that these weapons – perhaps all of them in the cavernous room – were spoils from battles. It was possible that this very weapon had been taken from the hand of someone she had known. The thought was unsettling.

"That was the intention," the samurai said shortly. "That one would be too heavy for a woman."

Tora chose to ignore the comment. She could handle the weight of the large tachi with ease; however, it was foolish to choose a weapon in haste. She slowly browsed the racks, occasionally taking a sword from the others to test its balance and weight. Nothing felt right. Then as she passed a particular weapon, the skin of the back of her neck tingled. She paused. Among the pile of sheathed swords was a weapon emanating a familiar yoki. She pushed the other swords away and found the source: an old katana and wakizashi pair.

The lady samurai froze and her heart beat sounded unusually loud in her ears. Scarcely daring to breathe, she reached out and took hold of the weapons. Her fingers ran along the smoothed wooden sheaths and up to the neatly wrapped hilts, worn smooth from years of use. She would recognize these blades anywhere, and a flood of emotions began to well up inside of her, emotions she thought she had dealt with years ago.

"Found something?" the samurai said impatiently. When Tora did not move, his eyes narrowed. "Maybe a naginata is more suited for a woman."

The insult fell on deaf ears. The young woman's focus was completely on the weapons in her hands. How many nights had she watched him clean and polish this sword? How many times had she watched him put on the weapons while suiting up his armor for battle? She could scarce draw in breath as her chest tightened painfully. This pair of blades had been her father's most treasured possessions.

And there was definitely a yoki within the blades.

Why had she never noticed it before? As a child, had she been insensitive to yoki? She did not have to guess at whose yoki was infused into the weapons. After the fight in the field, she could never forget the feeling of her mother's aura. Which meant Kasumi had left two things behind when she disappeared: a hanyō infant and yōkai swords.

Pushing back emotions, she slipped both sheaths into her obi. The added weight was comforting and natural, almost as if the blades had been made for her. She could not help herself from running a thumb over the worn leather wrapping of the katana's hilt. This katana and wakizashi had belonged to her mother, used by her father, and ended up in the armory of Ura Kotoku. It could not all be coincidence. Ura Kotoku. This yōkai was definitely plotting something, and Tora had the sinking feeling that she was far more entangled than even she realized.


End file.
